


Korrasami Month 2015

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Korrasami Month 2015, Modern AU, wheelchair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the korrasami month prompts. Posted in chapters for ease of access.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls enjoy an October evening and celebrate it the only way they know how. Scaring each other senseless.

Leaves of a hundred different shades of red and orange were falling down through the breeze which caught Asami’s scarf as she made her way home. It was late October, and the trees were in full swing of turning. Asami enjoyed walking this time of year, finding the colors beautiful and the weather just warm enough to not be unpleasant.

She passed by several made up houses in preparation for Halloween. Blow up ghosts and witches, cobwebs everywhere and every light seemed to be orange. Asami loved the decorations, around her house as a child her neighbors never really go into that sort of thing.

In the bag at her side was the second stash of candy she had bought this month. She and Korra had gone through the first and they needed something to give the trick or treaters, so she was resolved to be strong this time and save it. Korra she couldn’t speak for so it would probably be best to hide it.

After another minute of walking, she arrived on the front porch of their apartment. She opened the door, slipping out of her boots and coat in the entryway. She knew Korra was home, but for no reason really she did call out yet and made her way to the kitchen to store the Candy someplace Korra would never find it. In the pantry with the pans which Korra tried to use pretty much never. Once it was secure she made her way to the living room.

Korra was on the couch carving at a pumpkin and was sitting with her back to her and clearly hadn’t heard her come in. It being the season and all, Asami saw an opportunity. She began fumbling with her hair. Being a tall dark haired woman had advantages. Namely she could quickly and easily rock a creepy grudge girl sort of look.

Once her hair was effectively covering her face, she slouched, and began to walk and move like she was broken. Trying to look unnatural as possible. Without her boots, she slid across the floor silently. Korra didn’t hear a thing until it was too late. Asami approached her from behind, leaning down so that they were at eye level with each other. She then began to move so that she was to Korra’s right just out of sight. She held her breath and was inches away from her girlfriends ear when she began the grudge croak.

Korra jumped nearly out of her skin, the only noise escaping her lips was an adorable little squeak of fear. Asami burst into laughter as he brushed the hair out of her face, and Korra clutched her heart. “You’re gonna kill me, you know that right?”

“No, you’re tough. You can take it.” She smiled giving her an apologetic hug.

Korra accepted it but made sure to stick the knife in her hand up very poignantly. “You know scaring a girl with a knife is probably a bad idea.”

“True.” Asami realized. That could have gone badly. She planted an extra small kiss of apology before looking at what Korra was doing. “How’s the carving going?”

“Pretty good actually. See?” she held up the pumpkin for Asami to see. Carved into the pumpkin’s face was… something. She had to deal with sloppily drawn blueprints now and again but this was beyond her. Several squiggles cris crossed their way haphazardly over the surface. It looked as if a bear had gotten a hold if it, chewed on it for awhile before getting bored. The best she could make out was a dot in the center that could in some distant reality be called a nose.

“That’s… uh…” she stuttered truly trying to make it out and trying to be as nice as possible so as not to hurt her feelings. But in the end she had to know. “It’s nice… but what is it?”

Korra smiled. “It’s Naga. See? That’s the nose and here are the ears.” She said proudly not missing a beat. Even after she pointed this out Asami still couldn’t see it.

Just then, Naga herself wandered up to the two of them. Korra seeing this held out the pumpkin for her to see. “Pretty good likeness huh girl?”

Naga cocked her head to one side examining her work. She then gave a little cough/bark before taking a big bite of this orange imitator. Korra looked horrified as Naga began to chew before sauntering back off taking special care to slap Korra’s open mouthed face with her tail as she turned.

Asami tried not to laugh but failed miserably as Korra held the remains of her pumpkin up to her face still looking mortified only now with an added bit of confusion. It looked like her lip was even beginning to wibble.

And so Asami took a seat and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend pulling her close. “Is there anything she won’t eat?”

“I can tell you from experience that no there’s not.” She replies setting her mutilated pumpkin down before grabbing another one. “But I came prepared this time you hear me!” she shouts, to which Naga only casually responds with a raise of an ear.

“This time I can help if you want.” Asami offers, but Korra shakes her head, grabbing a sharpie.

“No, this is personal now.” She draws two dots for eyes, and a little kitten mouth and nods with approval. “There. Now is that not the cutest stupid thing you’ve ever seen in your life?”

Asami peered down into the face of the pumpkin before shrugging. “Not really. It doesn’t look a thing like you.”

Korra rolled her eyes and crinkled her nose. “Too Bad?” asks Asami.

She nods. “I mean, I left you wide open so I guess I can’t blame you for being sappy.”

“Oh I’ll show you sappy.” Asami smiled devilishly before munching on Korra’s neck before she could get away. 

“Stop! Oh you’re the worst!” she laughed barely able to control herself. “At least give me some more warning!”

“What fun would that be?” Asami responds pulling away and brushing the hair from her face. Naga simply watched the two of them with a judging stare that both girls immediately noticed. “Look if you’re going to be like that you can just go outside.”

Naga’s ear perked, and she got to her feet and trotted out the door. “Wow.” Asami mused. “She’s getting really good at understanding us isn’t she?”

“I think it’s more the pumpkin is disagreeing with her. Serves her right.” She say’s before taking a knife to her pumpkin. “What are you gonna do for yours?”

“Hmm? Oh I already made mine.” She hopped up onto her feet and moved for the porch. She pulled off the white cloth covering it and picked it up before bringing it back inside to show to Korra. And once Korra saw it, her eyes narrowed and twisted her lips into a frumpy and over exaggerated scowl.

“Oh yeah. Aren’t you just so cool little miss prissy ‘I’m an engineer so I can draw’.” She mocked in a joshing tone, crossing her arms. She wasn’t actually jealous of course and Asami knew it. In fact she found the whole thing very enrapturing. Carved into Asami’s pumpkin was an intricate set of sort of theater masks. At least it was in that style anyway, carved into one face was a gnarled and sharp toothed werewolf looking monstrosity, but on its left the tufts of fur and pointed ear worked their way seamlessly into a smiling radiant looking fairy, wings and wink and all. Asami was rather proud of it.

She sat it on the table next to Korra’s tiny and simple kitten and smiled. “It really is cute though.”

“Thanks.” She say’s eyeing her creation. “So what are we in for tonight?” it being October, the girl’s had resolved to celebrate Halloween as much as possible. This meant a horror movie every night. The funny thing was, the two who had faced so much real life shit, were total chickens when it came to movies. They loved every minute of it, but usually by the end of the night, one would be hiding in the other’s sweater, while the other was clinging to Naga like a protective and mobile teddy bear.

Their apartment was decked out for the holidays as well. These weren’t their only pumpkins, and strings of bats and cobwebs covered the entrance. Somewhere in the distance a stereo was set to ambient playlists of spooky songs and music which was harder to collect than one would think. It had been on constant play since the day before yesterday to signal the five day countdown to the holiday.

While Asami had been creating the list by day for the movie they’d watch, today was scheduled for The Decent. But Korra had a thing about caves, so Asami didn’t want to freak her right out of her mind. So she had made other arrangements. “Well, we need to finish up your education on classics, so…” she reached into her bag and withdrew, “The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.”

“Classics huh? You know way back when I met you I would not have pegged you for the blood and guts type.”

“I’m just full of surprises.” Asami smiled ghoulishly.

Korra began waving her arms. “No! No more scaring me. I’m gonna die the next time, I swear.” Asami had made a horrible game of hiding and scaring the pants off of Korra whenever she could. To be fair this wasn’t hard to do, and she fell for it every time. She was easiest to get during the movies.

“Alright fine.” Asami conceded moving to the TV before whispering under her breath, “You big baby.”

“What was that sweetie?” Korra asked cheekily.

“Nothing, love you honey.” Winked Asami.

Asami turned off all the lights except for the candles and drew the blinds as the movie started. Korra continued working feverishly on her pumpkin throughout the first half hour. It was impressive how adamant she was to get her simple design exactly right, almost adorable really.

But eventually she had to finish, and had no excuse to not be paying attention. Asami had seen it before, but poor Korra was unprepared. Forty minutes in and the horror was coming into full swing, and if Korra was any closer snuggled up against Asami they would osmoses into each other. She was actually biting her finger nails through sections of the movie which Asami found to cute for words. Oh how easy it would be to destroy her with a good scare Asami thought but decided against it. She wasn’t that mean after all.

The movie went on, and despite Asami’s experience, she found herself getting into it too, clinging back to Korra almost unconsciously. The two were completely in the movie’s world. And that of course is when it happened.

As the atmosphere was at its peak, and the girl on screen was about to be murdered, a shadow began to stir in the darkness of their apartment. It circled the two who never once saw it, eyes too focused on the action. At the perfect moment, the figure darted out of the shadows, leaping onto the girl’s laps just as the chainsaw in the movie began to rev. 

The girls shrieked in pure abject terror in exact unison. Asami’s heart had stopped and Korra was in the process of falling off the couch altogether. Both were too scared to register the feeling of fur against their skin. In instinct, Asami found the remote to the lights and turned it on, revealing Naga sitting between them, panting and wagging her tail happily.

Asami let out a shaky sigh of laughter and Korra stared daggers into her dogs eyes. Naga simply rested her head on Korra’s laps in order to gain sympathy points, knowing that Korra couldn’t stay mad at her. 

“Well, I’ve been one upped by a dog.” Asami smiled, rubbing behind Naga’s ears. “It’s like she knew.”

“Oh… She knew.” Whispered Korra. She took Naga’s head in both hands and got nose to nose with her looking as intense as if this was the most serious of threats. “No matter what it takes, if it’s the last thing I ever do, I’ll get you back you goof you.”

Naga let out a cute questioning growl and Korra’s eyes flicked up to Asami’s. “The same goes for you missy.”

“Me? Oh come you loved it you know you do.” Asami defended but Korra just answered with a smile.

“And you’ll never know when it’s coming.” She said in the most ominous tone Asami had ever heard from her and she adequately feared the coming wrath.

They finished the movie, and by its end it was nearing midnight. Naga was already sleeping, and Asami who had had a long day of work was yawning openly. They discussed the movie for a few minutes before Asami’s eyes began to droop. “I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. You coming?”

“Nah, I want to try another pumpkin.” She replied. Asami rose to her feet and planted a small kiss on Korra’s cheek before making her way to the bedroom. She began to close the door when she looked back and saw Korra was watching her unblinkingly with her head tilted eerily to the side. “Sleep tight sweetie.” She said in a creepy, childlike, sing songy voice and she donned the most insane looking of grins, baring all of her teeth and fully going with the crazy eyes.

A shudder went down Asami’s spine. “You’re gonna make this hurt aren’t you?” she asked, her voice cracking in fear.

Korra slowly nodded, never losing the grin.

Asami closed the door, and didn’t sleep a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Halloween! Oh wait.


	2. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has a hard time coping with her physical state after the accident. The two girls decide that creating her own pace is the best possible path to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Korrasmi week about a month ago, I put Korra in a car accident for I am a monster. This is a continuation of that.

Click. Click. Click. Korra flicked through page after page of pamphlets, forms and suggestions, and after just a few minutes her eyes were starting to glaze over. Naga was resting quietly by her chair watching the flashing screen herself, and she looked just as invested.

It had been nearly three months since her accident. Since then she had returned home and gotten acclimated to life in a wheelchair. Perhaps acclimated was the wrong word. Tolerated more like it. It had been a struggle no doubt, leaving her disgusted and furious with herself on more than one occasion. If Asami hadn’t been by her side the whole way, she’d probably have gone nuts.

But time had passed and every day she got more used to it. But the rehabilitation sessions scheduled with her doctor were progressing slower than she appreciated. During her last visit, she had asked if she could pursue other sources of physical training. He had agreed, but Korra was beginning to suspect why he hadn’t mentioned it himself. He knew her well enough to figure out how so many of the options would aggravate her. 

It was all just so… hand holdy. Which she could appreciate for others, but for her it all felt so condescending. Something she had grown to despise was people treating her like a fragile piece of glass. Dancing around her making everything just so, acting the way public perception and movies told them they should act. It’s like they thought she was emotionally crippled along with physically. They did everything they could to not notice the chair, and that didn’t help anybody but themselves.

The major exception over the months had been Asami. She was always nice so there was no change in mood. She had outfitted their apartment for her in like a week which was not only impressive, but almost melted Korra’s heart to see the effort she had exerted just for her. And most importantly, she had been by her side the whole way.

And as if on cue, there she was walking through the front door with a smile. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing.” Korra moaned, eyes not leaving her computer screen. “Still looking.”

“Still?” Asami asked moving beside her looking at the article along with her. “What’s the problem?”

“Just look!” Korra exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ve seen a single page without a smiling old person on it. This just isn’t for me.”

“Well I don’t think you’re going to find Extreme Wheelchair Fitness anytime soon.” Asami pointed out blatantly.

“I know but a little bit of middle ground would be nice.” She raged, clicking with more force now.

Asami’s hand found its way to rest upon hers. It still sent a warm feeling shooting up her arm every time she felt it. “I’m not saying you should lower your standards. Just be patient, and you’ll find something.”

“You know patience has never really been my strong suit.” Korra smiled, weaving her own fingers with Asami’s.

Asami gripped her hand tightly. “I know. But keep looking and maybe you’ll come up with some of your own ideas.”

Her own ideas. Korra actually hadn’t thought about that. It made sense to a certain degree. She was no physical trainer herself but she had maintained a fit body ever since she was a kid. She had to know what worked for her and what didn’t. Back home it’s not like she went to a gym everyday. No she had exercised and trained with herself or with her dad. How hard could it be?

And she had the perfect accomplice. A smile grew across her lips. “Hey Asami, what were we ever gonna do with that spare room?”

Their apartment was large, thanks to a certain prissy, beautiful rich girl. And as it was, there were a few rooms that had never really found a purpose. Either used to put stuff, or a hybridized space of blueprint making and work outing. So why not go the whole way with it?

“Um, nothing. Why?” Asami replied.

A part of Korra hated using Asami like this. As a tool to construct something while she could barely help at all. But another part of her knew that not only would she be happy as hell to do it, but she’d do it absurdly well.

\---

“Voila.” Announces Asami, opening the door only half a week later. She had been making a habit of taking Korra’s breath away whenever she opened a door for her recently and this was no expectation. She had gone above and beyond the call as she always did.

Before Korra was a distant cousin of the workout room of the hospital she had become so familiar with. Only this was much fancier. One wall was lined with three weight machines all meant to focus on her upper body strength which Korra approved of. Along another wall was a kind of pulley system designed for her to stretch and extend her arms in several different angles to keep her flexible.

The next wall had a small but reasonably deep looking pool. That confused Korra. She wasn’t an engineer by any stretch of the imagination but she was pretty sure that was against code or something. But if no one else had brought it up, she certainly wasn’t going to.

And in the middle of the room were two polished parallel looking railings distanced about a yard apart from each other. They had agreed that the rehabilitation part should probably be left up to her trainers and doctor. But this couldn’t hurt, and would be great practice.

Finally it was decked out with towel racks and all other such things one would find in a personal gym. The perfect playground for a girl going stir crazy locked in a chair.

“You know, you spoil me. One of these days I am really going to have to do something huge to pay you back for all that you’ve done.” Korra beamed.

Asami knelt at her side and once again their hands found each other. “You’re welcome. I’m just trying to help however I can.”

“Plus it was fun to build?”

“Oh yeah definitely. It was a nice change form engines and pistons.” Asami grinned planting a nice peck on her nose before standing behind her chair. “So, wanna use it now?”

Korra nodded, and Asami helped her get into her old workout clothes which had been untouched for months. Once she was ready for it, she surveyed the room with Asami over her shoulder.

“What do you wanna try first?”

Korra looked from one bit of equipment to next. Finally her eyes rested upon the railings, standing defiantly in her presence. She nodded towards them.

“You sure?” Asami asked, concern showing through.

“Yeah. It’ll be a good start.” She answered, that old resolve broiling up once again.

Asami rolled the chair close to one end of the railings. Korra’s muscles had weakened since the accident, there was no question. But a weak Korra was still a fighter, and a force to be reckoned with. Early on she had been able to lift herself from the chair with her arms alone. A few weeks later and she was strong enough to do it for long periods of time. Simply lifting herself up and down had become one of the most efficient as well as her favorite exorcise.

Now she was able to lift herself form the chair up to the bars unassisted, which she knew Asami found incredibly impressive. Korra had announced she was starting to move like a monkey moving just with her arms. But this wasn’t the end goal. That was at the end of this railing.

So far, she had yet to take a step. Her muscles were too weak to hold any of her wait, and if she even tried, sometimes a searing pain would shoot through her whole body and collapse. It was slow going, and driving her nuts. There were a few dents in the walls of the hospital that would attest to her frustration.

And so this was a good symbolic start as she raised herself up and down on the bars, psyching herself up. This was a mental thing as much as a physical thing. If she spent her time feeling sorry for herself and telling herself she couldn’t do it, she never would. I will reach the end she announces to herself.

And she lowers herself down, so that her toes brush the surface of the floor. Asami watches as she descends, her foot spreading flatly upon the ground, but it had yet to support any actual weight. Her determination was apparent on her face, but so was her strain as her legs were forced to straighten.

The pressure on her legs and feet itself was almost painful and only with about a third of her weight on her legs was taking all of her strength as she exerted herself to the limit. I will make it, she hisses to herself.

Korra bobbed up and down with her arms a little in order to test for more weight. The strain felt like fire on her legs, but they were supporting her just a little more now.

And Korra was so focused on what she was doing with her legs, that she hadn’t noticed Asami move to the end of the railings other side, standing, waiting with a radiant smile that soothed Korra as nothing else could.

It was the best incentive Korra could hope for. And the adrenaline began to flow. It had been several months Korra thought. It was time to take a damn step. Can’t stay down forever.

More and more she began to lean into her foot, grimacing at the pain as it lifted from the floor causing the other to press down painfully. Just. A little. Further. Press forward you stupid legs.

And she felt it as her toes press down before her, just before the pain came, and she collapsed upon the floor.

Asami was at her side in a second, checking her worryingly for any damage, but instead, she found Korra was smiling. Grinning ear to ear even. She looked up to Asami eyes filled with pride and elation. “That was the first step. You’re a good motivator.”

And she wrapped her arms so tightly around Asami, that the air was pressed from her lungs, but still she found it in her to laugh a little, just two girls lying on the ground laughing over the accomplishment. And it didn’t take long for their lips to find each other.

Korra found more bliss and that kiss almost than she did at this tremendous accomplishment, the sweet taste, and the smell that could carry her off if given the chance. And so she was saddened when their lips parted after only a moment.

She opened her eyes to see Asami smiling at her, running a delicate finger down the side of her face. Her expression was one of pride, happiness, and allure. Korra watched her intently as she leaned forward to whisper into Korra’s ear.

“That’s just a taste. You’ll get the rest when you get to the end of these rails.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this wheelchair AU will be a running theme unless otherwise stated.


	3. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title sums it up pretty nicely.

The sounds of the city were a constant dull thrum in Asami’s office. The angry honks of horns, the unending churn of thousands of cars and the routine click every minute as a large billboard two buildings away changed its screen. Being a city girl her whole life she was used to it, but it was the constancy of it all that she knew could get on people’s nerves.

And yet this was a nicer office than outside appearances would suggest. After all money wasn’t really a question. It was prime real estate if a little out of the way. But the people who needed it could always find it easy enough. Sato Investigations was the name inked in black over the glass of the door. She was still working on a permanent name.

Asami was in the midst of tacking photos to her wall connecting all the disparaging elements of the cases she had been working on, as investigators are want to do when there was a small knock at the door. She set the tacks aside and pleasantly called for whoever it was to come in.

She reached her desk as the door swung open revealing a young woman. She was rail thin and looked like she had gone through hell and knew the touch of a needle intimately.

“Is this… sorry a friend said this was a good place to go.” Her voice was raspy probably from an abundance of drug use. Her clothes and makeup gave across a very punk look and it was clear she spent most of her time drifting from place to place.

“You’re in the right place.” Asami smiled offering her hand. The woman took it feebly and sat in the chair across from her desk. 

She looked around hesitantly, eyeing Asami up to see if she was on the level. Apparently she deemed she was. “It’s just… I’ve alright been to the cops, but they don’t fucking care of course. And I don’t know what else to do.”

“Tell me what happened.”

The woman reached into her jacket pocket withdrawing a photo and handed it to Asami. It was a picture of the woman arm in arm with a scruffy but cheerful looking man. The picture was obviously taken during better times.

“Me and Han right, we were squatting in this old abandoned apartment building because we knew cops didn’t never go near that neighborhood. For awhile it was cool right? And we were thinking of making it a permanent stay if we could… but three nights ago these three assholes rock in with masks and beat us. At first I thought they were like hired force to get squatters out of the building, but they just beat on Han until he was out. Then they took him and I haven’t seen him since.”

This all comes out quickly, and the emotion was clear in her voice. She was on the edge, and Asami knew she was right about the cops. They wouldn’t even raise a finger to help a drifter druggie. No matter what had been done to them.

But this was only part of it. It wasn’t clear if the woman knew, but this wasn’t the first case of this sort of thing she’d come across. In the last week she had gotten four identical cases. Something big was going on.

“Where did this happen?” she asked.

“15th and Moon. By the wharf district.” She responded.

Asami looked at the picture, burning the image into her memory. “You’re not the first to have something like this happen.”

“I know. We were hearing stories going around about this sort of thing. We thought it was just a myth. So you’ll help? I don’t really have much but whatever I do it’s yours.”

Asami smiled trying to convey as much confidence as she could. “Don’t worry about that. Just tell me if you know any of these sorts of places these guys haven’t hit yet.”

\---

Asami stood on the barren fourth floor of what used to be a hotel. The wallpaper was peeling and several walls were either torn out or crumbled to rot giving the impression that this floor was just one big room. You could see to the end of the walls in almost every direction, and in the corners were several groups of huddled drifters. At first they had eyes her with suspicion, but the client whose name Asami found out was Jade had vouched for her promising she could help. She had asked them to do whatever they usually did as she staked out the area. This building was condemned and in bad enough of a neighborhood that cops didn’t frequent it much. Frankly she was surprised it hadn’t been hit by these snatchers yet.

It was rolling on midnight and there was still no activity, either from the goons or from a certain someone who wasn’t answering her phone. Asami punched the number and tried again.

“Hey, this is Korra. I’m super busy right now so leave your message at the beep. Later!” beep.

“Hey Korra, it’s Asami again. Did you get my messages? Cause I may be heading into something and some backup would be nice this time you super dork. So call me the second you…” she paused. Somewhere down on the street she was hearing the crunch of tires and the slamming of doors. She ran over to one of the many shattered windows and looked down. Below there was a fancy looking black SUV and five guys in black were piling out of it, one was shouting orders and pointing at the building. So the stakeout had worked, Asami mused.

“Yeah stuff is happening. Get your cute little but over here ASAP please or you’re gonna miss out on all the fun.” She hung up, and rushed over to the groups of drifters. “Alright, they’re here. Leave your fires up but go to a higher floor. I’ll let you know when they’re gone.”

It was a bit of a shuffle but eventually they followed her orders, and not too soon. The second they were out of sight, she heard footsteps rhythmically ascending the stairways.

Alright, thought Asami. One v five. No problem. Jade hadn’t mentioned any guns on them last time. So this would probably be cake. All that said she needed to be careful and the element of surprise would help. So she jumped up easily into one of the fallen out sections of the roof. Finding that the rest supported her weight, she watched and waited.

And in no time at all five rather large looking men approached the former campsite. They pulled back the bundles and blankets ready to attack, and there was a momentary lull as they stood around in confusion.

Now Asami and Korra were of two minds about this. Korra was a run in, knock some heads then ask questions sort. On normal occasions Asami would try talking first. Tonight though felt like a good night to use the Korra method.

She leapt from her perch and slammed her elbow down into the backmost one’s head. He crumpled to the ground immediately out cold. If she hand’t had good strength control she would have shattered his skull. Before they even knew what was happening she sideswiped another goon with her legs. He collapsed to the floor completely unprepared and wasn’t even able to catch his breath before she used her momentum to twirl herself around again and brought her foot down upon the man’s throat. Another one that was out. 

The other three were catching on now though, each extended what looked like large batons. One took a swing at her, but she caught the motion with her hands and used his own momentum to throw him into one of the few remaining pillars. He hits, and was down.

The others both attacked in synch, and for the first time Asami was on the defensive. But that didn’t mean she was having trouble. She sidestepped them easily cracking another one upside the head with the other ones baton, and now it was just a one on one. 

But when she turned to the last one, he had pulled something else out, dropping his baton. She only had a second to register it as a gun before he pulled the trigger. But there wasn’t a bullet. Instead Asami found herself hurtling back as some wide area of force began to shake and she was thrown back as if a hurricane was blowing her.

She hit the ground hard, but whatever that gun was had already but her in a daze. Her ears were ringing and her vision as blurred, and every muscle felt numb like when your leg fell asleep. 

But she had the wherewithal still to brace herself for the coming onslaught. She was at least momentarily stunned, so she was surprised when nothing else happened. 

So she focused down, shaking her head and demanding her body too work as she shakily got to her feet. Her ears stopped ringing and she heard thundering footsteps on the stairway. The guy was running away. Asami gave her head a few more shakes, blinking furiously. Whatever that gun did, its effects didn’t last long.

And as she walked over to the window once more, she could feel her body was back to normal. She arrived just in time to see the man piling into the SUV and start it.

She stepped up to the window sill, and then another step followed by a rush of wind and a sense of vertigo in her stomach. But she was used to it and slammed down to the ground just Behind the SUV unscathed.

The man watched this in his rear view mirror in terror as he slammed down on the gas. But Asami had already caught the bumper, and like it was nothing lifted it into the air so the back tires only spun on air.

The man tried again, but of course didn’t get anywhere. Asami raised a tentative eyebrow, making sure her saw it before she slammed the car back to the ground shattering the suspension.

He gave the gas a few more tries but the car was now damaged beyond repair, and Asami was already at his door. It was locked but that was no big deal. She pressed the handle and yanked the door clean off letting it come to rest in a pile of garbage by the alley.

The goon through his hands up as she yanked him from his seat and slammed him up against the wall, holding him high enough that his feet couldn’t find the ground.

“Ready to have a chat?” she asked pleasantly.

The goon instantly nodded his head. “Yes, oh god just please don’t break me!”

“You’re the guys going around kidnapping people right?” he nodded. “Where are you taking them?”

“There’s an abandoned warehouse about seven blocks further down the wharf. Biggest building, you can’t miss it.”

“And what are you taking them for?”

“No idea. We just get paid lady. That’s all I know I swear.” He was terrified, which made her job so much easier. She didn’t figure he was lying, but handcuffed him and set him down anyway with the intent to bring him along in cases she needed to know more.

With all the commotion, she only now felt that her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She withdrew it to see she had five missed calls from Korra. Oh great now she answered, thought Asami. She was about to hit redial to call her back, when out of nowhere two more Black SUVs rolled in.

She turned to the handcuffed goon. “Did you call for backup?” before he could answer, she saw that the guys piling out of the car this time, were packing guns. Wonderful.

She hauled the guy behind his own broken SUV for cover as a hail of gunfire began. Round after round was fired, and soon the SUV was looking like more of a wreck than what she had done to it.

“Not gonna punch your way outa this lady.” The goon cried. “Got anything else up your sleeve?”

Actually I do, thought Asami, and she stood up from cover, extending her hand. With a little bit of concentration, she envisioned the size she needed, and the gunfire was met with a different sound as the bullets were halted in mid air before falling to the street.

A dull hum was sounding through the alley as the air visibly shook in front of Asami. She was using sound waves very high in intensity as a kind of force field. In short, along with super strength, Asami was showcasing her earthquake powers.

The goons looked on in shock as their bullets fell uselessly unable to penetrate her sound wall. She had discovered this use of her ability a few years ago. It really helped in the shop whenever she was welding, and it also was nice to have when thugs were trying to kill you. But Asami had a problem now. As long as she was making the sound waves in this way, she couldn’t direct them with enough focus to push anything away. She was stuck in this defense unable to break it to raise the offense without getting shot. They had come to an interesting stalemate.

But just as things looked dire, Asami noticed the wind beginning to pick up. She smiled and held up the shield as the wind grew stronger. The goons were starting to realize whatever was causing it was unnatural, but it was too late. A strong gust launched four of them into the wall and held them there as a figure floated gracefully down from above, her feet connecting with the pavement almost daintily. She threw out her arm and another cluster of the men where hurtled into the air, their guns were lifted back to her.

The rest of them looked shocked and stopped firing intending to readjust their aim on her. But Asami was ready now. She allowed the sound wall to dissipate before she refocused and sent a shockwave directly at them. they, and their SUVs were flung into the back alley, and all came crashing down. SUVs totaled, and evil guys knocked out.

Korra turned around to face her, decked in a tight dark blue costume Asami had made for her. It was light and resistant, and most importantly stylish, though when did Korra ever not look good Asami mused. Though she had made a costume for her, she had never done one for herself. She preferred street clothes and the occasional mask.

Korra threw the guys around a bit before allowing them to fall. Most were too sore to move, while the rest booked it out of there.

“Took you long enough.” Asami called to her.

Korra gave an apologetic shrug. “Hey I made it in time for the fun stuff right?” she beamed, before jogging up to Asami and wrapping her in a hug. “You okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?”

Asami returned the embrace before giving herself the once over for any bullet holes. “Nope. I seem fine.” She smiled before she remembered they had a hostage of sorts.

She turned to look at the handcuffed goon who now was looking thoroughly terrified. Asami picked him up and set him forcefully down on the remains of the SUV. “I called for backup too.”

\---

Half an hour later, both Korra and Asami were standing outside the warehouse that the goon had assured them is where they were taking their kidnap victims. The only way to get to the warehouse was on a long walkway that led out in the harbor. The warehouse was meant to house ship supplies that could be loaded without the cargo ship having to completely dock.

There had been no guards or lookouts, which was suspicious though Korra pointed out they could have used all their manpower back in the alley. They found the only door that wasn’t covered with rust and dust figuring it was the one used by the goons. Asami used her shockwave to knock it off its hinges. The girls stormed inside finding themselves in a lit hallway. At the end of which was a door, and one guy in a suit who looked at them in confusion.

All he pulled out was a tazer. “Aw…” laughed Korra. “I almost feel sorry for him.” And with that, she shot a torrent of air at him that hit with the force of a cannon, slamming him against the wall and he was out cold.

At the noise of the tussle, yelling and knocking came from the other side of the door. It sounded like a dozen people were back there. “Everyone stand back.” Asami ordered. It sounded like they all did and another door came crashing to the ground.

Out ran a dozen of the victims. All of them looked like they had been horribly beaten but all of their eyes were filled with thanks and relief. One whom, was Han from Jade’s picture. Asami singled him out specifically. “Jade asked us to help you.”

“Jade? She’s alright?” he stuttered. Asami nodded and he bowed in thanks.

“Alright.” Shouted Korra. “Let’s get you all out of here.” The girls started directing them back down the hall, when Asami heard an odd noise coming from their left. She looked, the hallway they were in turned down another path that opened up into the warehouse proper, and the main shutter doors were sliding up. Beneath it marched three men in suits, one of whom struck her as not just another goon. His hair was dark, his suit was flawlessly tailored, and something about his sharp, angular face unsettling her. And immediately, he saw that his stock was being pilfered.

He gave a command, and the mend began rushing forward. “Everybody run!” Korra shouted and all darted from the hall and out into the open air. Korra and Asami were the last ones to reach the door just as the goons rounded the corner.

In perfect synch, Korra and Asami stretched out their hands sending a force of wind and sound to throw the thugs back like rag dolls. The girls gave each other an approving nod, but that is when the crime leader appeared as well.

Each moved their arms, ready for the same tactic, and this time the wallpaper was ripped from the walls from the combined force… but the man remained unmoved, walking casually forward as if this was a normal occurrence. The girls shot a concerned look at each other before doubling their force, and still the man marched ever forward, looking more annoyed than anything.

“Run?” asked Korra.

“Run.” Replied Asami.

The girls booked it from the door and back out across the long walkway, the rest of the victims were already back on the sidewalk. Asami cast a look over her shoulder and saw that whoever this guy was, he was still coming. She skidded to a halt, and aimed both of her fists down at the floor. At once the whole platform began to shake, and a horrible creaking sound echoed through the night. Cracks began appearing along the walkway as the steel supports began to fail.

First one collapsed, then the other, and in a second about eight yards of the thing began to collapse into the water, creating a large gulf between them and the man.

He stepped up to the end of his walkway, stranded. He couldn’t make that jump, and the look on his face confirmed that for Asami. She and Korra watched him for what he would do next. He simply stared down at the rift, face free of emotion, before he turned his back and began walking casually back to the warehouse as if this was just his morning stroll.

Asami looked to Korra and saw her look of worry mirrored back to her. This was the first time in their lives their powers hadn’t affected someone, and that shook them to the bone.

But Han and the others bunched up around them, faces filled with a tired relief. It was time to get them home, or at least far away from here.

\---

The next day, both Korra and Asami watched from their desk as Jade and Han reunited. 

The two fell into an embrace, and it was clear that they were more than just friends. Jade’s eyes even began to water the moment she saw him standing there. “I was so sure you were dead and thrown in some ditch somewhere.” She whispered.

“I keep telling ya you worry too much.” He replies sweetly.

“What happened?” she finally manages to ask once she collects herself.

Han shot the girls a look. They had talked about this beforehand. For obvious reasons, their powers were something they wanted to keep on the secret side of things. He had seen them using them, but had promised to keep it secret. In truth he was probably scared more than anything about what would happen if he started telling people.

So he just shrugged it off. “Don’t know. None of us even knew what they ever wanted. But thanks to these two.” He says gesturing at them, “The cops found us in no time.”

That was the agreed upon story. The girls had just done what detectives did before contacted the appropriate authorities who took it from there. Why wouldn’t anyone believe that? Plus it was unlikely Jade was going to be watching the news anytime soon and note the lack of coverage.

“Thanks, both of you.” She says genuinely. She begins pulling some bills from her pocket.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Asami says stopping her. “We’re just glad we could help.”

Korra catches Han’s attention. “So remember, stay on the north side of the city as best you can from now on. And if you see these guys again, give us a call.”

They had relocated them along with the other victims in a way. There was a shelter in the north district they could stay at. Hopefully that would be enough. And it was a sure bet that these two would be cautious after this.

Jade bowed her thanks several times, with Han giving them both a nod of “I got this secret.” And they both left.

Korra leaned herself off from the desk watching after them. “Think they’ll be okay?”

“I hope so.” Asami answered, admitting to herself that she wasn’t sure, looking back to the quickly drawn sketch sitting on her desk. “And now we have this to deal with.”

Korra eyed the sketch. “Think he’s the one behind all this? Backing all the crime and stuff?”

Asami nodded. He certainly struck her as the crime boss type. But being a Triad leader was one thing. This was something else entirely. She lifted up the sketch of the suited man and tacked it to her ever expanding wall of crime.


	4. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semi first impressions of a couple of neighbors. Both are swept off their feet, and in one case literally.

“I swear, everything’s fine mom.” Said Korra as she tried to assuage some of her mother’s fear. “I got the keys and they work, and my friends are helping move stuff tomorrow.”

“You sure you don’t need us up there? It would be no trouble.” Senna asked. Korra bit her lip at the question because she knew her mother wasn’t asking if she needed them, but if she wanted them. Mom’s were sneaky like that.

“promise mom, I’ll be fine. I don’t want you or dad up here until it looks somewhat livable. I’ll let you know first thing alright?”

Korra could hear her mother’s sigh, but she knew that she had won. The two had been talking for the last twenty minutes, with Korra repeatedly assuring that she would be fine on her own. In fact for the last month she had been giddy with excitement to leave home and take up residence somewhere else. She tried, but failed usually to not make that clear to them. No hard feelings, she told herself. It was just time to leave the nest.

“Alright honey. Call once you’re settled in okay?” Senna finally relented.

“Will do. Tell dad hi and I love you both.” The two exchanged final goodbyes before she hung up. Korra turned from the window overlooking the city far below to take in her new surroundings even though at that moment there wasn’t much to take in.

The walls were white and bare. The kitchen looked shiny, new and empty. The room she had designated for her bedroom housed her backpack along with a few essentials, and not much else. The only spec of furniture she had was a couch centered in the living area. Boling had helped her with that, and was going to help the real moving tomorrow. 

The solitary couched looked a little sad, but she didn’t mind as she fell on it in a huff, staring at the ceiling, her ceiling with excitement. At that same moment, the big white fluff ball leapt onto her stomach knocking the wind right out of her.

Naga leaned her head on Korra’s chest looking to her with big and glossy black eyes. Korra recovered a few breaths before rubbing behind her ear. “What do you think girl? Can you deal with a place like this?”

Naga gave a muffled woof in answer. Finding a city apartment that allowed pets was one thing. Finding one that allowed dogs as big as Naga had taken quite a bit searching and begging. But in the end it had worked out, as long as she didn’t bark, or tackle other tenants. Korra felt pretty good about the first part of that, but as for the second… Naga was a big girl, and sometimes she seemed to forget that, and boy was she friendly. Korra hoped, and was almost relying on her neighbors being dog people.

The apartment was on the sixth floor of a high rise building with several lofts ready for people. It wasn’t cheap but it would be manageable if she didn’t go overboard with any other expense. And as of yet she had yet to meet any neighbors. On this floor, there were four lofts. One next to her, and the other two straight across. Korra had so far put off introducing herself on the basis that she assumed people who lived in lofts were a bit too hoity toidy for her tastes (Herself excluded of course).

At first, hanging out in an empty loft was kind of novel. But after about a solid hour of tossing a ball for Naga, and thoroughly exploring every inch of her new home, Korra was starting to get antsy. There was also the matter of her cupboards and fridge being completely empty, and she had already skipped lunch. It was nearing 7 o’clock, when she decided to spend the night getting acclimated to the nearby blocks and maybe party a little, or a lot while grabbing some food. She made sure to click on Naga’s collar, and grabbed her bag from the not quite bedroom and made for the door.

Naga trotted out after her as she began fumbling with her set of keys. As she found the proper one, she only casually noticed the sound of footsteps sounding down the hallway. She had only finished setting the deadlock, when she noticed the sound of nails scampering on the wood floor followed by heavy panting.

“Oh crap.” She hissed under her breath, and turned just in time to watch her dog floor some poor woman.

Korra jammed the keys into her pocket, and made a break for Naga running through every scenario of getting kicked out her first day the whole way there. She could only see the woman’s legs sticking out from under Naga, limply moving in shock, probably trying to break free. When she got closer, she saw that Naga was actually being pretty gentle all things considered, but that would help much if whoever this was fit her stereotype for rich city people.

“Naga! Naga down. Come on” she said reaching for Naga’s collar. She was licking the face of the stranger and that was the moment Korra new she was screwed. But as she pulled on the collar heaving her away she heard something that almost sounded like laughing. She was sure she was mishearing it, and she knelt down beside the woman. “I am so sorry.” She begged. “She just got away from me and she loves meeting new people.”

Korra reached for the woman’s hand to gently pull her up, and only now did she get a good look at her. Her hair was dark, flowing and absolutely gorgeous, save her bangs which was where Naga had been licking. Her eyes were a bright shade of green, and her ruby lips were curled into a grimace as she tried to stifle a bout of laughter.

She raised a hand to wipe away the drool from one of her eyes, which had before been made up with makeup that now smeared across her forehead. The most striking thing about her was that she seemed to be taking this all in her stride. Korra offered her scarf to wipe away the rest of the drool and the woman took it with a smile. “Thanks. I shouldn’t be surprised, I have a way with animals.”

Korra was expecting to be shouted down, or maybe even having the cops called on her, this didn’t fit into that scenario. And hearing the woman’s voice, gears began to move in the back of Korra’s mind. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright? She didn’t hurt you did she?”

“Just my butt I think.” The woman said, still intermittently giggling at her situation. And the more Korra looked at her, the more she began to recognize her, but names weren’t falling into place yet.

She finished with the scarf, and Korra offered a hand to help the woman to her feet. “We just moved in today. Well sort of.” She said, “I’m really sorry about this, it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled reassuringly. “Nobody takes the pet rule that seriously here.” And then she looked at Naga. “ I’ll be ready next time, and in my defense she caught me off guard.” She laughed, rubbing a hand on her backside.

Naga wagged her tail happily watching the both of them. Korra shot her a look, and her tail stopped. “Yeah, well this is Naga. And she won’t do that again will she?” Naga leaning forward, resting her chin on the floor at the woman’s feet in a gesture of shame. She offered her hand once more. “And I’m Korra.”

She took it and the two shook. “Asami.”

Then it clicked in Korra’s head. Asami. If not the name she certainly recognized her. She had seen her around more than once her first few weeks in the city. And more mainly, she had seen a picture of her in the wallet of her friend Mako.

And it seemed that Asami had already recognized her first. “Oh yeah, I think we met on the subway before. Mako told me a little about you. It’s nice to meet you officially.”

“Yeah, you too,” Korra chuckled nervously. “Probably could have made a better first impression.” She shrugged.

Asami hand waved this away. “Don’t worry about it. You should hear how I first met Mako.” When Korra raised a quizzical eyebrow, Asami continued. “I hit him with my Moped.” At the memory, her face flushed red in a tinge of embarrassment as she raised a hand to cover her eyes. “I’m such a clutz.”

Korra had never heard that story before, and it figured that Mako had kept that little tidbit to himself.

“After that, dog slobber doesn’t seem so bad.” She continued. “Well I live just there.” She pointed the door next to Korra’s. “So if you need anything I’d be happy to help. How are you settling in so far?”

“Great! Well I have a couch… and yeah that’s pretty much it. The real move starts tomorrow. We were just on our way to take a look around, get to know my way around. Maybe grab some food.”

“Maybe I could show you around.” Asami suggested. “I mean if you wouldn’t mind. I know a few good places nearby.”

Even though she didn’t know Asami all that well, Korra didn’t mind answering, “Sure. I mean if you weren’t busy that’d be great!” they were acquaintances at least, and if they were going to be neighbors, she should at least try to be friendly. Plus at the moment she was feeling very guilty. “And I’ll pay. It’s the least I can do after my dog attacked you.”

Both girls got a laugh from this, and Naga even began perking up knowing she wasn’t in trouble anymore. Asami began tenderly rubbing her hip again before she looked at her door. “Let me just get washed up really fast.”

Korra was holding her scarf, now covered in drool by her side and nodded. She followed, not knowing if she should as Asami opened her door. She didn’t say anything so it must have been okay to stand in the entryway at least. And how her apartment was bare and hollow at the moment, Asami’s was extravagant to say the least, and had a nice warm feeling to it. 

The lights were soft, and there was a fireplace off to her right. Paintings and oddly blueprints lined the wall. The furniture looked expensive, and everything was immaculately clean. Even the kitchen, though it didn’t look as if she used it very much.

Asami had darted off into the closest bathroom, out of site, but leaving the door open so conversation could continue. “So how long have you lived here?”

“About two years now. I was ecstatic when I found a place in the city that had a garage.”

That was something Korra only vaguely remembered from looking at the building. She didn’t have a car or anything nor did she plan on getting one so she didn’t even consider it.

Looking at the blueprint on the wall closest to her, Korra saw the diagram of a very nice looking car. She wasn’t a car person so she could say what it was, or if it even was a brand or rather built custom. But this and the comment let Korra know something about Asami. Girl must have liked stuff with engines.

“Are you a mechanic?” she called out to the bathroom.

“Yeah. My dad was too.” Korra noticed the use of the word ‘was’ but didn’t wanna pry so soon after meeting her. She felt awkward standing here next to Naga. It was a blend of not being used to a big city, and homesickness. But that said she had never had many friends her age back home, and here she just seemed to be racking them up so this felt good to her despite her nervousness.

And after two minutes, Asami was returning from the bathroom, and this time Korra was struck by the image. Her hair un rustled by dog slobber was voluminous and stunning. It wasn’t like anything she had ever seen and she couldn’t even imagine how long it would take her to try at something like that. And Asami’s face, done up and unblemished was a mixture of sweet girlish features, and silent star glamour.

“Ready to go?” she asked reaching for her own keys.

“Y-yes” Korra’s voice cracked. She coughed to clear her throat and recover from this embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Cool, you been to the garage yet?” Asami asked starting to walk.

Korra shook her head, and soon enough found herself standing next to Asami in a garage filled with at least a dozen different vehicles. Asami had used a key to get in and Korra noticed this wasn’t where she remembered being told where the parking garage was. For that reason, and the fact that every car in here was some shade of red, she guessed that this was Asami’s personal garage.

“Wow.” was all she could say. She had never seen half of these cars before, and the motorcycle in the corner was especially catching her eye. She had seen it briefly in one of the blueprints in Asami’s loft. “You made these?”

Asami nodded. “Or at least tweaked them.” She began making her way to an open top number with the shiniest wheels Korra had ever seen. Korra didn’t know anything about cars, but she knew quality and care when she saw it.

Asami unlocked it, and both girls and dog piled in with Naga sitting in the back like she owned the thing, and Korra moving slowly and carefully afraid to break anything.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in anything this expensive before.” Korra said trying to be careful to even breathe. Asami turned the key, and Korra could feel the hum of the engine in her body. She had never even ridden in an open top before, let alone anything like this and as they pulled out onto the street, she found herself loving it. 

Asami turned to find both Korra and Naga sticking their heads from the side of the car, catching the wind in their hair, or in Naga’s case mouth. The streets were relatively uncrowded and would only get more so as they got closer to their destinations. And so Asami never missing the chance to show off, or put the petal down, placed a hand on the stick shift before saying “Wanna go for a ride first?”

“Could we? That would be awesome!” Korra grinned dorkishly. The engine’s hum turned to a roar as they blazed down the street. And Korra wondered how she had gone her whole life without doing something like this, and for a moment she was thankful Naga had tackled Asami. The air rushing by them was almost loud to talk over, so Korra put her hands up and shouted, “Oh I could get used to this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm curious about my characterizations. Is everyone finding it okay or is it a little shaky? Just interested in peoples opinions.


	5. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes all out to make an unforgettable night for Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so warning, I'm kind of cheating here. If you read my stuff for Korrasami week a month back or so, I'm recycling one of the prompts, because it fit this prompt to well, and I don't think I can rewrite the idea any better. Enjoy!

A cloud of a dozen different aroma’s permeated the air around Korra. She took in a whiff admiring the scents, and found them all pleasant. She never had any idea which kind to get, and it was for this reason she had dragged Jinora along to help her.

“What do you think?” she asked, pulling out her ear buds. Jinora had much better taste for this sort of thing and had more experience than Korra did which annoyed her given the age gap.

Jinora peered down over the stands with a finger to her lips in contemplation. “How about these.” She asked handing Korra a bundle of what the sign declared ‘Black Beauty’ Roses.

Fitting name thought Korra. She looked them over and thought they were pretty, but wasn’t sure. “I don’t know… aren’t roses kind of standard?”

“There standard because they’re beautiful.” Replied Jinora grabbing a few bundles more. “Plus you know Asami has a thing for red.”

That she did thought Korra. She caved and bought four dozen estimating that would be enough for her plan.

The two began to walk down the busy street trying to avoid as many people as possible. It was Friday morning and everyone was out and about. Jinora only narrowly avoided a car when they decided to jaywalk across a mildly busy intersection.

They had a lot to do before tonight, and as such had been running about the city practically nonstop. “Thanks for helping with this.” Korra said as they waited for a light to change.

“No problem. Not to be rude but you’d be helpless without me.” She smiled. Korra couldn’t deny that. She had graduated to the blatant ‘I like you do you like me?’ school of romance but hadn’t progressed much further than that. And this needed to be special. It needed to be perfect.

Just as they crossed the window of the nearest storefront, a call interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at her screen and saw Asami’s beautiful face awaiting her. “Crud! What do I tell her?” Korra begged.

“Just act natural. Say you’re out for a walk.” Coached Jinora.

She took in a breath and hit the green button to answer. “Hey there Asami. How are you?” she knew right away her voice was too eager.

“Hey…” Asami replied with obvious suspicion in her tone. She had been able to read Korra like a book ever since they met. “What are you doing?”

“I am… what am I doing…” Korra asked looking at Jinora.

“Walking.” she whispered in reply.

“Yeah walking. Just out for a walk I mean.” Korra breathed letting out a sigh. Jinora simply placed her face in her palms.

“Okay… Well I just wanted to call you to let you know I’m gonna be a bit late tonight. Work is getting out of hand here. Should be there by seven though.”

“Seven? Oh good. I mean uh… wow that sucks. Don’t work too hard now.” Korra answered, floundering for words.

“Oh I won’t. I’ll make sure to be at full stamina tonight.” Oh god Korra breathed, flushing bright red. “See you then sweetie.”

“Yeah… see ya.” Korra replied in a daze. The call went down and Jinora stood expectantly tapping her foot.

“So that’s what a person looks like when they’re drowning above water.”

Korra shook herself out of the love spell and adjusted her beanie. “I’m good under pressure usually, honest.” She looked back down at her phone for the time. It had just passed noon.

Filled with a sense of purpose, Korra resolved herself. “We have seven hours. Time to get serious.”

Jinora mock saluted. “Yes ma’am.” And held open the door to the dress tailor in front of them. Korra entered first, with Jinora hot on her heels. Thankfully, Jinora had an eye for this sort of thing.

\---

Korra stood in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had never been very skilled at the application, but her time dating Asami had taught her a few things. When she finished, she admired herself in the mirror. “Not bad.” She mused. It wasn’t as lavish as Asami, but a more basic cosmetic application suited her just fine. She was especially proud of the blue eyeliner that let her eyes pop.

Next, she set about work on her hair. This she was much more versed at, especially since she didn’t have as much to deal with as she used to. She tied most of her bob cut into a tiny bun, allowing her bangs to fall across her forehead naturally. Simple yet effective.

Now for the piece of resistance. She moved to her bed and held up the dark blue vintage cocktail dress she had bought with Jinora. She undressed from the cozy clothes she had worn around town and slipped into it.

It felt better than she thought it would, and it had two buttons to synch up just beside her belly button as well as a belt that once tied, slimmed her waist in a very flattering way. She moved back into her bathroom and gave herself a little twirl.

The skirt which was inlayed with a sown on pattern of black roses spread out around her in just the right way to bring a smile to her face. Korra loved dresses, but didn’t wear them often for practical reasons. But tonight was special, and she looked damn good if she did say so herself.

She moved into the kitchen, pulling her jacket from its place on a chair and wrapped it around herself. And finally she moved to her closet once again for the final choice. Flats or chucks? It being late October, she elected the chucks.

Just in time too, as the moment she finished tying the laces, there was a knock at the door. She leapt up and dashed to the door, unable to open it fast enough.

And there she was, as flawless and stunning as ever. Her hair was silky and flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. She was wearing a short red dress that wouldn’t have looked strange in the 20s, and her lips smiled coated with a dark red that gave Korra chills.

“Hey.” She smiled and it took a second for Korra to collect herself and say anything back.

“Hey. Oh god Asami, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she beamed. “You do too.” Asami was staring her up and down which assuaged some of Korra’s shame for doing the same to her.

“I just need to grab one thing real quick.” Korra said. She jogged back into her room and grabbed her large side bag and slung it around her hip and ran back to the entrance closing the door behind her.

“Are we not eating in there?” asked Asami confused.

Korra just grinned taking her girlfriends hand in hers. “I have something special tonight. Follow me.”

Korra led her to the stairway, but instead of descending, led her up several flights of stairs until finally they reached a door labeled ROOF ACCESS. “Talked to the building manager and he gave me the key.” Korra explained in a lie. In truth she had swiped it but who needed to know that?

She opened the door with one hand, holding her phone in the other behind her back. And as she swung the door open, hit the button to cue the music.

A soft, hopefully romantic melody reached their ears from the speakers set up around the roof, and Korra saw the moment when Asami’s breath was taken away. Lining either side of the door and leading out up to the railing of the roof were several stands all with tied with the black beauties, gently swaying in the thankfully very light breeze.

The flowers led to a table and two chairs set up to be almost picturesque. The table was covered in a white sheet, and a candle stand was already lit waiting for them. The thing that made it all work was the myriad rainbow of lights shining from the city skyline all mixed with the pale gentle light of a full moon shining down upon them. It was as romantic as she could make it, and the cool autumn air was perfect.

“Korra this is…” but her breath caught, truly unprepared for this display. Korra just took her hand and led her down the aisle to the table.

The tiniest of shivers passed through Asami, and Korra ever the chivalrous girlfriend removed her jacket and draped it over her.

The music continued, shifting into the first song they had both listened to together once they had officially become girlfriend, girlfriend. The fact that Korra had remembered that was a special moment of pride for her.

Asami was almost too stunned for words as she stood looking out over the city in-between longing glances at Korra. On the table rested two platters, their dinner awaiting them.

“Did you make all this?” Asked Asami in amazement of the bounty laid out before them.

“No that was Jinora.” Admitted Korra. “But I helped!” she declared with pride. She hadn’t even set anything on fire. Her tight hold on Asami’s hand remained however as she drew her over to the railing. “But I want to show you something first.”

The two moved over to the railing, on which sat two of the fanciest glasses Korra could find. But the thing she wanted to show was the city. The city at night was something else and this was a view few ever got. “Ever seen the city at night? Really seen it?”

A thousand warm cold and every kind of light in-between flickered up to them. There was no doubt, the brilliance of the skyline at night made one see things in a different way.

“It’s beautiful.” whispered Asami before she turned her gaze to Korra. “And it keeps getting better.”

Korra blushed, before finding herself in a warm embrace from Asami. “This is amazing Korra.”

Korra planted a kiss on Asami’s cheek and returned the hug. “I just… wanted to thank you for sticking with me this long. I know it hasn’t always been easy.” They parted, both on the verge of tears. “You just mean so much to me, and I wanted you to know… how much I love you.”

Asami raised a hand to stoke Korra’s hair, causing her to shudder at the contact. “I love you too.” She choked, overwhelmed by the night. “Always.”

Korra took her hand, trying to feel it like she had the first time. With the other, she reached down to her hip, and withdrew the most expensive champagne she could get her hands on from the bag.

She popped it open, allowing the excess to fizzle out upon the rooftop, and poured into the two glasses. She set the bottle to the side and handed Asami one of the glasses.

They crossed their arms, each pouring as much love into their expressions as they could before Korra toasted: “Happy anniversary Asami.”


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a girl is dating the avatar, who needs an umbrella? Korra and Asami spend a playful night in the rain.

Republic city was an interesting hot spot for weather. Any day that wasn’t bright, sunny and perfectly lovely was an oddity. Besides in centralization, that was probably a factor when it came to building it here of all places.

So with that said, torrential downpours at a monsoon level was rare, if not a freak incident. Millions and millions of large droplets crashed against the cities already beaten up skyscrapers. All of the spirit vines seemed to thrive on it, but both spirit and human alike were forced to take shelter from the deluge. All accept for a girl from the southern water tribe of course.

Korra didn’t answer to weather, and had made her way fairly easily to her destination. The streets were deserted due to the downpour. Windshield wipers could only do so much. The same went for the sidewalks, lifeless as they had been when the city was under attack even. You wouldn’t know anyone lived here by the look of it save for the lights glittering through the rain.

Luckily, the rain was subsiding slowly. It was still a downpour, but now you could see more than five inches in front of your face. Korra arrived through the spinning doors of the revamped Future Industries headquarters. There was a doorman who stepped forward to offer to take her coat for her, but Korra unlike nearly everything else was impeccably dry.

“Heck of a storm huh?” she asked the doorman. His name was Zhao, and Korra had become very friendly with him the last few months. Along with the receptionist, Asami’s assistant, Asami’s office. Very, very familiar with Asami’s office.

“That it is ma’am. Miss Sato will be down shortly if you wouldn’t mind waiting.” He said, gesturing Korra to a line of very nice leather chairs set up for customers. Korra took her seat, weirded out by the ‘Ma’am’ talk. Ma’am. It just didn’t sound right to her. Miss Sato sounded nice, it had authority and reputation. Ma’am, or miss avatar Korra was just unnecessary, but she had given up on correcting him. He was programmed for etiquette she swore.

It was nearing six, and Asami was probably wrapping up a meeting or something. Korra never needed an excuse to drop by, she had become a pretty good judge of when Asami could and could not be distracted. She had only barged in on a board meeting once, well twice but the second was with President Raiko so that didn’t count.

Korra came by during this monsoon however not to ‘distract’, Asami but offer assistance. After the new spirit portal opened, the vines had gotten even more dense making it very hard for anyone to drive to work, and that included Asami. At first she had joked with Korra about it.

“I just finished rebuilding everything, now I have to do it again. Thanks giant robot.” She had said.

There were time Korra felt guilty about it, all the spirit stuff being her fault in a way, but on the other hand all this had launched the company back into prominence and to greater heights than ever before so Korra had done her a very expensive favor if anything.

But since everything was still in the reconstruction phase, Asami had made a habit of either walking to work, or just living in her office for ease. She had already radioed Korra that she was going to brave the storm, and so like the good and thoughtful girlfriend she was, Korra would help out.

A few minutes passed, and the rain continued to soften, but still pelted against the glass windows and doors in bursts of high wind. Eventually, the closest elevator dinged, and Asami stepped out decked in a fancy and lovely looking coat, and an umbrella under her arm.

When she saw Korra stand up to greet her, she smiled. “Korra? What are you doing here? I said I’d be home in an hour.”

“I couldn’t wait.” She responded brightly. “And I’m a much better umbrella than that thing.” She said gesturing at it.

Asami understood immediately and gave a little shake of her head. “I appreciate the chivalry, alright I’ll take you up on that offer.” With that, she allowed the umbrella to dangle from its strap at her wrist, and moved to wrap the other one around Korra’s.

They moved for the door and Zhao tipped his hat to the couple. “Stay dry Miss Sato.” 

“Oh I think we’ll manage.” She answered holding tightly to Korra. They moved into the revolving door, and weren’t instantly drenched. Korra began to wave her free arm through the air, and all at once the rain directly around them halted in midair hanging in perfect suspension. Asami watched as a watery bubble formed around them in appreciation. She tapped a solitary drop hanging in front of her face, and it fell to the sidewalk with a splash.

“You’ve been waiting to do this since we’ve started dating haven’t you?” Asami asked to Korra’s beaming face.

“No.” she denied adamantly before instantly caving. “Okay well yeah a little bit. It’s cool though right?”

“Very cool. And very beautiful.” She said, talking both about the hovering water bubble, and the girl at her side.

They began their surprisingly pleasant walk home during the storm. A few dozen blocks away, the denseness of the vines receded and the roads became clear. That is where Asami would park. 

Since the rain wasn’t hurricane levels anymore, a few satomobiles began to pop on the streets. This gave Korra the chance to block a few splashes from run over potholes from soaking Asami who was appreciating this very much, and as time went on, other’s started appreciating it too.

At first Korra didn’t notice. The few stragglers who had started braving the weather were nonchalant about it. Skirting just the outside of what was no longer really a bubble of water. Walking had caused it more to just look like a patch of air that the rain couldn’t enter which was immediately noticed.

A few blocks down, and the hangers on had grown to five in number, and now Korra noticed. She cast a glance back catching their expressions. They grinned their thanks rather meekly as they shuffled along behind them. At first Korra didn’t mind, simply pressing herself closer to Asami, but as time went on, it got worse. Seven was company. Fifteen was a crowd.

Korra looked back again with a slight pout in her lip and glare in her eye. “Trouble with your umbrellas?” Her tone conveyed pretty clearly how she had kind of preferred this to be a romantic thing with Asami or at least a pleasant stroll alone. Again the crowd shrugged and smiled because what else could they do?

Korra felt Asami’s elbow nudge her in the side. “Maybe you’re too good of an umbrella. I guess if this whole avatar thing falls through you’ll have a nice career to fall back on.”

“You know its kind nice to use practical bending more often, but this is getting kind of silly.”

And to the onlooker it was. Two girls walking arm and arm together in a storm, with a gaggle of followers trailing closely behind them for about half the block. Korra had extended the dry field to be nice.

They entered avatar park, (Which Korra was still incredibly flattered by.) which was on the way and this lost them a couple of followers but not nearly enough. Asami continued to admire their surroundings along the way. This was an entirely new experience for her, and she found it amazingly beautiful. To walk through the rain, but to be able to sit it hanging in the air around them like a thousand little glistening crystals that caught the light of the city is such a radiant way. It was like walking though a field of stars. She’d tell that to Korra later, though for now she was happy enough to be walking arm in arm with her.

Korra though was starting to get tired much to her chagrin. She knew she could easily do this with Asami for as long as she needed. But now she was stopping the rain for about a ten meter arch behind her, and she’d been doing it for about twenty minutes now.

She sucked it in and dealt with it for a few more yards before she looked at Asami, who looked up at her with such a soft smile, and an idea occurred to her. Asami was a mover lover even if she didn’t want to admit it. Going to the movies was a thing both of them enjoyed, especially since they’d been getting better the last year or so, (No offense to Bolin of course.)

Asami had a wide range of tastes, but she was a special mark for the occasional romance. Go figure thought Korra. And she had seen something in those movies that she had wanted to try for awhile. 

She was a Waterbender at heart, being wet was no bad thing to her. Asami though, she wasn’t so sure. So she leaned up and whispered into her ear. “How good is that coat for rain?”

“Good enough. Why?”

“Wanna do something fun? I promise I’ll keep your hair dry.”

Asami chuckled, knowing where this was going. “Alright.”

And with that, Korra allowed their dry bubble to fall in a splash down upon them. The followers all let out a collective groan, to which Korra offered a shrug. “Sorry, I was getting tired.” It was a half truth. Her muscles were burning a little.

They all let out an annoyed groan in response, popping up their umbrellas and disappearing into the rain.

Korra allowed a few seconds to pass. “Well we’re alone finally.” She grinned devilishly. She reached up and grabbed Asami’s hands. “Now Miss Sato, have you ever kissed in the rain?”

And before she could answer, their lips locked. In all honesty, it wasn’t noticeably different, though that was due to any kiss with Asami being instantly all consumingly wonderful.

Both closed their eyes, more thanks to passion than rain. And as the process went on, Korra liked it more though only in later reflection. Now she was too focused on those ruby red lips, and that hair that she was trying her best to keep dry.

Their lips parted and Asami opened her eyes. “I hadn’t. But I think we’re going to have to make that a regular in the future.”

Korra smiled. “Well I am a Waterbender. I can make it rain whenever.” She didn’t bring back the dry bubble and Asami didn’t ask her too. Asami pulled out her umbrella and they began to continue their walk after a few more little pecks on the cheek and tight hugs.

Korra wiped the wet hair from her eyes and found that the umbrella was working well enough now that the rain had died down even more. “I saved your hair just so you know.”

Asami smiled. “Thanks. So question, was all this just so we could get home, and you’d say ‘time to get out of these wet clothes’?” she asked in her best Korra impression which Korra found both adorable and dorky.

Korra, had actually not thought of that. But recovered quickly. “Nah, I’m not that predictable, but how am I doing so far?” 

“You’re on fire tonight… I mean well. Oh didn’t mean that as a pun.” Asami replied hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

Korra just smiled, scooping Asami up in her arms again. “Want to go for round two?”

Asami nodded, appreciating the save, and the two began their second attempt at romantics in a downpour. After a few seconds of this though, they didn’t even notice the rain.


	7. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the championship game, and both Korra and Asami throw their all into the game, when they can take time away form screwing with each other.

Korra could already hear the dull roar of the crowd sounding off just beyond their tent. It was a championship game so the stands had filled like it was going out of style. Korra personally knew of several of her fellow classmates who were skipping their classes the whole day just to get seats. For anyone else, the pressure would be mounting but Korra, she thrived on it.

She was sitting on the front most bench closest to the drawing board, tossing her broom from one knee to the other as she listened to the plays the team captain was elaborating on with the authority of a general preparing for battle.

Circumstance aside, it was nothing special. It was just more in depth explanations of plays everyone on the team had run a hundred times. Really this was just more for moral support than anything.

And soon enough it came time for the rousing speech portion of this sporting event. The coach let the piece of chalk she was using to write out their plays float back down into place and turned to her teammates all of whom stood in perfect synch.

“Alright Ladies and gentlemen this is it.” She began in that voice that demanded respect. “Gryffindor has been quidditch champion for the last three years running. I’d like to keep that streak going, and so do a few thousand people in those stands. They came to watch us dominate like we always do, and I know you don’t want to let them down. So play hard, play fast, and let’s show everyone why we are lions!”

A resounding chant of Gryffindor sounded through the tent as all hands came together. Everyone was pumped, including Korra. She had been a part of those last three victories and had every intention of keeping it up. 

The team began to make their way through the tent flap out into the tunnel entrance to the field and Korra did to when she was halted by the captain.

“Hey Korra, can I talk to you for just a second?” she asked.

“Sure, what’s up?”

She gathered herself, and it was clear this was an awkward thing for her to ask. “It’s just… you know this game is important and all and the last few games against Ravenclaw… well.”

Korra said nothing, just listening as she crossed her arms.

“Look, we just want to make sure you’re head is in the game alright?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Korra asked raising and accusatory eyebrow.

The captain let out a sigh. “Look just keep your eye on the balls please. And don’t let anything… or anyone distract you.”

“No problem captain.” Korra beamed with a wide grin. “I’m always on point.”

“Uh huh.” She mumbled in response as Korra began to walk away. She wasn’t dumb, Korra knew exactly what she was implying. To her recollection, it hadn’t lost them any matches. There were a few close calls but nothing to get worked up about. And while true she could get easily distracted… that was a two way street.

\---

A few minutes later, everyone was in the air, and the referee was just getting into the center field. The chasers were all aligned on either side, the keepers were back in ready position and the two Seekers were just coming into place above the rest.

It was a beautiful day for it. There was hardly any wind, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the stadium was packed to the point where it looked as if it were about to burst. The announcer was doing his job, but Korra had made it a point to drown it out. Pre game there was nothing he said she needed to know. Besides, her attentions were elsewhere. 

Korra’s gaze inevitably as it always did in ravenclaw matches, found its way to the sky, where her own team seeker hung suspended in the air, eyes already darting and surveying even though the snitch had yet to be released. Across from him, hung a dark haired beauty making very deliberate eye contact with her.

Asami hung in the air, voluminous hair tied back into a tight ponytail to keep her vision clear, and she was even still wearing goggles even though today’s match had no hazards. She stared down at Korra, a cocky smile dancing across those ruby lips.

“Ready to get your butt kicked?” she mouthed down to Korra.

Korra responded by rolling her shoulder and eyes. “In your dreams rich girl.” She mouthed.

Both stifled a laugh, and both were pumping with adrenaline. Both were competitive, but ever since meeting each other, a whole different rivalry had begun to blossom. Both considered themselves pretty damned good, and needing to make sure the other knew it. Korra had often tried out to be a seeker so their contest could be that much more intimate. But the chaser role suited her too well.

“I’ll just have to score enough so the snitch doesn’t matter.” Korra had boasted to Asami a few morning ago. “Somebody’s got to carry the team.”

She had never even come close to scoring 150 points solo, but the drive was there at least, and that was what mattered in a sport like this.

The referee released the bludgers, one flying concerningly close to Korra, then the snitch was freed. It flew from one seeker to the other, and Asami’s face took on that quiet, focused look she always had when working or flying, which Korra found so cute.

Then the quaffle was launched into the air, and the game was on.

Everyone darted to their positions, and it was Korra who took hold of the Quaffle first, getting a side swipe by the opposing teams closest chaser for her trouble. But she was able to easily correct herself, and made an arc for the goalposts.

In a matter of seconds she was out ahead of the pack and within easy throwing distance of the goals. The keeper was hanging in front of the center post in readiness to dart either direction. Korra drew her arm back for the swing, fainting right. The keeper fell for it and darted to the left post as the ball was hurled through the right post. Ding, first score of the game, and only about 10 seconds after the start of the match. Not bad if Korra did think so herself.

The keeper grabbed the quaffle and flung it back into center of the field, and the dance began anew all over again. Three more goals later, and Korra couldn’t help but survey the field, allowing her focus to falter from the quaffle. She found Her own seeker still flying in an infinity pattern around the field clearly still looking for the snitch. It took her another second to find Asami, and when she did, it was clear she was sailing though the air with much more purpose. Her hand wasn’t outstretched, but her gaze was focused. The game hadn’t even been going three minutes and she had already found the snitch, and was zeroing in on it fast.

She tried to get her seekers attention to point this out, but just at that moment the quaffle was passed to her and she could watch no longer. But as she turned to the goals, she made passing notice that the snitch was taking Asami the same way.

Korra had to duck a bludger and slide over a tackle attempt as she continued to weave and bob through the air, eventually finding herself flying nearly parallel to Asami. Now her hand was outstretched, and Korra could see the snitch only inches away from her fingertips.

She couldn’t make any tackle attempt on the seeker. But as the team captain, another chaser appeared on the opposite side of Asami, she knew what to do. She hurled the quaffle in the calculated path of where Asami’s head would be. Asami saw this with her peripheral vision and was forced to duck her head and whole body on her broom to avoid it. The captain caught it and chucked it through the rightmost hoop. Another score for us mused Korra.

This was enough for Asami to lose pace with the snitch which had already darted away from sight. Asami looked up at Korra who was shooting her a cheesy grin. “Come on Asami, you gotta keep your eye on the ball.” She called out.

“Maybe you should do the same.” She replied.

Korra shot a perplexed look at her as Asami thumbed to the right. Korra moved right just as another bludger shot past her. “Oh.”

Asami had flown up just inches from Korra. “Eye’s on the ball Korra.” She whispered, and just like that she was off again.

A few more goal later, and the score was 60 to 20, Gryffindor. 50 of those points were thanks to Korra herself.

The quaffle rested under her arm as she soared for the goals again ready to make that 60. Once again she had outpaced the cluster behind her coming far out ahead of the pack.

The keeper was fainting this way and that, trying to throw her off as best he could. But determination filled her eyes as she raised her arm, ready for the throw. And that’s when the captain’s warning came true.

Asami darted down from the sky, flying only inches in front of her and she was flying upside down, only hanging from her knees as with her free hands she blew a kiss to Korra.

It happened in less than a second, and it was unlikely any of the spectators could even see what she had done. Asami was already out of sight and long gone, but Korra was too dazed by what had just happened that she didn’t throw the quaffle, and in fact more or less offered it up on a silver platter for the keeper to knock it from her hand and into a ravenclaw chaser’s.

“Head in the game Korra.” Korra whispered to herself before shaking her head and flinging herself back into the fray.

Two minutes later she had scored another two goals, bringing her total up to 70, and their overall score to 90. Ravenclaw had been catching up though and sat at a comfortable 50.

Korra took yet another moment to look for the seekers and found them both in a heated chase for the snitch side by side. Both had their arms outstretched and only inches away from a golden glint in the light.

They rapidly swerved in between the towering stadium posts, and Korra watched as the snitch made a dart to the right. The Gryffindor seeker swerved right to catch it but missed, and in the process had forced Asami to the right, causing her to slam against the stadium post. And maybe it was just bad luck but at the same time a bludger had found its way into the bristles of her broom sending her spinning wildly before the bludger darted back, hitting the broom with enough force that her grip was lost and girl and broom went spinning separately to the earth.

The crowd let out a collective gasp and Korra moved at once to catch her. But Asami had the wherewithal that in mid freefall she reached out her hand, shouted a spell drowned out by the wind and her broom flew back into her waiting hand. She wrapped her legs back around it and managed to pull up just a few yards from the ground. After that she didn’t wait to catch her breath for even a moment before she went spiraling back into the air, back after the snitch.

Asami may have collected herself quickly, but Korra’s heart was still pounding and she needed a few seconds before she could dart back into the chase for the quaffle. From this point on, she kept a much closer eye on Asami, while at the same time pushing herself that much harder.

Over the next three minutes, Korra scored three more goals, bringing her to a hundred, and Gryffindor to 130. A few more goals and they could win even without the snitch.

Korra dashed the ball through the center hoop bringing her to a 110. The highest she had ever scored solo. She was on fire. But she turned just in time to watch Asami flinging herself after the snitch. The Gryffindor seeker was too far behind.

She was going to catch it. She was only a hair away when yet another bludger make a move for her. She saw this one coming though, and dived down to avoid it. But from their she arched her flight back up with incredible speed, and at the peak of her ascent, she stretched out her hand, and caught the snitch upside down.

The winning bell dinged, and the crowd went wild in a deafening roar. The announcer declared the final score. 140 to 200. Ravenclaw. Korra watched as Asami hung in the center of the field, holding the glittering gold snitch high for all to see, wearing such a face of elation and pride. Her first championship.

\---

Korra’s feet only touched the ground for a few seconds before a dangling jet black ponytail began to dangle in front of her face. Asami was dangling off her broom, hanging upside down only supported by her legs. She was wearing a surprisingly humble smile. “Hey there.” She beamed.

Korra scoffed. “Good match I guess.” She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Though now I’m beginning to think this game isn’t exactly fair.”

“Maybe you can petition for the points scored with the snitch are 50 instead of 150.” Asami mused. When she saw Korra was still a little down she continued. “But 110 points from one chaser. That’s gotta be some kind of school record.”

Korra didn’t know if it was, but she could see what Asami was doing. “You really mean that?”

“Sure. I know I’ve never seen it in anything but world cup matches.”

The competitive side of Korra was in the dumps. She had played harder and faster than usual, and for the most part she had headed her captains warnings. Her softer side though, saw the pride swelling up in Asami as she nimbly continued to hang from her broom. She really was an amazing flyer and she deserved every bit of this win. She had read in the school paper the writers praising Asami’s grace and drive, they had theorized she could go on to be a world class seeker and Korra believed it.

And Korra wanted to let her know that before the throngs of fans scooped her up first. She reached up, lifting Asami’s goggles from her head and smiled. “You were amazing today you know.”

Asami beamed, hearing that from Korra was huge to her. “You think so?”

“Aside from that one crash yeah, but that’s basically your trademark at this point.” Korra joked.

Asami looked genuinely moved. This is what Korra meant about a two way street. Asami could work her with the merest of glances, or the smallest flash of a smile. But Korra had her guile too. And that really came down to her own loyal sincerity.

“Congrats seeker.” And with that, she took a step forward and kissed Asami fully on the lips. It was an odd sensation as she was hanging weightless in the air, but Korra made sure to make it a worthy kiss for her.

And something about it must have worked because at that moment Asami lost all control of her ability to defy gravity. Her knees slipped from the broom and in a second she was falling back into the earth.

But instead of the grassy turf, she found herself caught in the arms of Korra who was already smiling widely at this turn of events. “Nice one Sato.”

Asami flushed, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed. Afterwards she lightly punched Korra’s shoulder before covering her face in loving embarrassment. “It’s hard to concentrate when your…”

But she was cut off by another kiss, Korra saving her from any explanation. And this time Asami had nowhere to fall. She had already fallen so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird thing, I actually had a hard time deciding what house to make Asami. Korra is a pretty easy pick for Gryffindor, but I could really make a solid case for Asami in any of the houses. Even Slytherin, which I'd say she shows the most positive characteristics of. But in the end I decided Ravenclaw which seems to be the most popular house for her form what I've seen.
> 
> At first I was going to make this like the show with probending. With Korra the star and Asami an excited onlooker, but come on Asami Sato on a broom? She'd be incredible! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	8. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami clears a few things out from her family's library, and Korra finds something that helps paint her better picture of her friend's life before they met.

It was late when Korra arrived home. The sound of the city was distant, but the ever present illumination of the spirit portal had a long reach, and lit up the grounds of the Sato estate with a pale but pleasant light. That was another thing the reporters loved to question her about, if it was her intent to rob the people of a decent night’s sleep by opening the portal. They acted like she did these things specifically to inconvenience people.

Today had been a long day for her. For weeks she had been helping rebuild the city where she could, and that work would go on for months still. And every other day it seemed President Raiko called her for impromptu strategy meetings which he spent most of his time subtly asking her for help with this or that. The job of being the avatar had slammed back into full swing after she had returned, leaving with little spare time, and even less time to spend with Asami who was busy herself these days.

Korra was just an extra pair of hands when it came to construction, whereas Asami had been swamped with work. She was the city’s main contractor now, and she had to handle working around the vines, the crushed roads and the severed skyscrapers to try and rebuild a city she had just finished rebuilding. 

But in the meantime, Korra had become a sort of roommate in Asami’s mansion. She still frequented air temple island often, but since the vacation, she had found it more pleasurable to stay with Asami.

Which was a shift for her completely. The estate was enormous, Korra hadn’t even visited every room yet. That much space for one person was absurd… and crushingly lonely, which was maybe the bigger reason Korra stayed here now. The thought of Asami living here alone always struck Korra as sad. Asami had managed well enough, and never looked somber as she had been in this state for three years. But since the attack on republic city, the emptiness had taken on a new oppression, and Korra had resolved to be there for her, just like she had for her.

The lights of the estate were always on, but given the time Korra had assumed that Asami would either be working still, or asleep. SO when she went through the entrance and heard a shuffling noise coming from her right, she was surprised.

She followed the noise and saw that the door to the library was cracked open. When the two had first met, Asami had offered a tour of the place, but Korra had drifted through most of it not paying attention, and after their time on the racetrack the layout had been even further from her mind.

Since then she had done a little bit of wandering and found the library large, pleasantly lit and had that old smell of paper you always find in places like that. And in the last weeks, she thought that she had spent more time in there than Asami.

Korra pressed the door open, and found Asami standing amidst a sea of boxes, tracing her finger along a row of dusty books that no one had held in years probably.

“Hey.” Korra announced herself.

Asami turned to look at her and smiled. “Hey there. Long day?”

Korra chuckled. She felt tired, but between the two of them it was Asami who looked like she could pass out at any moment. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she her movements were sluggish.

“No more than usual. You know how it is.” Korra brushed off looking around more closely now. About half of the boxes were already filled with books, books filled with designs, and what looked like decade’s worth of notebooks. Korra didn’t have to ask whose those were. “You’ve been busy.” 

Asami shrugged and went back to filing through the shelves. “I had some free time so I figured it was time to start cleaning stuff out. To be honest I should have done this along time ago.”

Her tone was different from her usual pleasant demeanor. It was colder, more reserved. Korra had only heard this tone a few times since she had known Asami.

“anything I can do?” Korra asked stepping up behind Asami and placing her hand on her shoulder. 

Asami smiled but shook her head. “I don’t think so. I’m just gonna end up going through everything myself anyway.”

And that was what Korra was afraid of. Every time she came across her father’s handwriting, or maybe a book her mother had read to her as a kid would be another punch to the gut for her. Asami wasn’t sentimental, Korra new that. She could move on, and find happiness in her present without dwelling on her past. And that was a trait Korra found incredibly strong. But she also knew that Asami was truly and honestly compassionate. Which made all this so much harder than it would have been if she genuinely hated her father. At least then this cleansing could have been vengefully cathartic rather than a parade of reminders of what had once been a happy family. This would hurt her she knew, but that’s what made her, her.

Korra turned and found a dusty looking picture sitting on the table. She picked it up, and saw it was a family portrait of the Sato family around the time Asami was six or so. Asami was adorable as ever, wearing a cute little bow in her hair. To her right sat Hiroshi, wearing a more genuine smile than Korra had ever seen in person. Behind Asami stood her mother Yasuko, looking as beautiful as her daughter. 

Korra only vaguely knew the details of Asami’s family and the night the agni kai thugs broke into the mansion. She knew Asami would probably tell her for the asking what happened, she was old enough after all to remember, but Korra wanted to spare her any more pain. She didn’t need to know. But the one thing she had often wondered as the two had grown closer was, if Asami had seen her mother die. And with a sick feeling in her gut, Korra had gotten the impression that she had though little comments and actions.

And if that was true, then she had watched both of her parents die, Both violently, and both protecting her till their last. Korra remembered what it was like when she had thought she had watched her own father be murdered in front of her. She couldn’t imagine going through that so young. And she hadn’t been privy to the conversations between Hiroshi and Asami in that last day, but she knew that at least some level of reconciliation had happened before that too was taken away from her.

Asami had gone through more pain than anyone should have to. Yet still she was able to move on, smile, and find joy in her work and her life. Which was one of the many reasons she had come to love her.

She set the picture aside, and noticed the book on the top of the box next to it. It was a large and wide, and Korra rightly assumed it was a sort of scrap book. 

She opened it up and saw that she was right. Its pages were filled with sepia toned images. The first being of just Hiroshi and Yasuko smiling, and it was a safe guess that this was either on their wedding day or soon after. There were a few more of the couple before she found the first one where Yasuko was holding a little bundle in her arms. Korra had never seen baby Asami, or really even imagined it. Of course she was a little cutey even then.

The pictures progressed, and she watched as Asami grew up. The photos gave a decent progression as it seemed they took family pictures often. A lump grew in her throat, as she found the clear cut off. Pages of the whole family together, then pictures of just Hiroshi and Asami. The jumps became more clear then as the rate of pictures died down. Instead of a steady progression, Asami would shoot up inches between them, sometimes it even looked like years. As Korra flipped through the pages, she was shocked to see how quickly Hiroshi had aged after the loss of his wife. He had gone grey quickly, and the spark of his smile was lost, taking on a somber look in almost every picture.

Almost every, save a few key exceptions. She found one particular photo that grabbed her attention. Asami looked about 12 and was hunched over the engine block of a sato mobile. Hiroshi was standing behind her beaming. Korra looked and found small writing across the bottom of the picture.

“Her first engine.”

So Asami had been building her own engines since before she was a teenager. Korra looked at the picture again and saw the clear expression of pride Asami wore, and the same pride was mirrored on her fathers face.

The next picture she stopped on, Asami looked around 16 at least, it didn’t look like it was much before they had met. She was behind the wheel of that first satomobile she had driven the gang around the city in. in her hands she held up the blueprints to it, with her signature down in the bottom right corner. Korra had never known that Asami had designed that one herself. 

The memory of the end of that car flashed through her mind. She hadn’t even hesitated in turning it into a missile to take out the mecha tanks. She knew she had an opportunity to help save Tenzin and the officers, and she took it. To do what was right.

Hiroshi had his hand on her shoulder in this one, again his face was filled with pride. Pride for her. And Korra knew he loved her. That still had to count for something.

Finally, Asami turned from her work and saw what Korra was looking though. “Dad was really into pictures. As you could probably tell. He made his own model that I think he preferred and he’d be damned if he didn’t get full use out of it.”

Korra reached the end and turned. “You were a cute kid by the way.”

Asami rolled her eyes in embarrassment. “You’re not gonna hold that over me are you?”

“I might.” Korra winked. She held the scrapbook firmly in her hands considering the thing, and the box it had been in. “What are you gonna do with them?

“Some I’ll put in storage, a lot I’ll give to the local library or something like that. The rest are getting thrown out.”

Korra held the scrapbook up for her to see. “What about this? It looks like it was in the trash pile.”

“Uh huh.” Asami nodded in confirmation.

Korra knew what this was. It was a kind of purge for her. But she didn’t think she needed to burn away the past. “You sure? I mean…”

“I don’t need that to remember them.” Asami said, turning to face Korra and offering an adamant smile. “I really don’t. I look at those pictures and… all I can remember is the bad. But in my head, I can remember the better days.”

This cut Korra to the quick. It even left her a little speechless. But Korra was never speechless for long. “You sure? There’s no harm in keeping it around.”

“I’m sure.” Asami replied, obviously resolved. “Besides, I want to look ahead from now on. I’ve always tried to do that anyway.” And she grabbed a similar book that was resting in a nearby chair. She opened it up and showed a group photo of them, Bolin and Mako too. It had been taken a few days after the attack at the wedding. Everyone had put on their silly face. Korra and Bolin were both going full out with their goofiness, wide grins and stupid expressions. Asami was sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes and even Mako had given into the silliness, scrunching up his face in mock and exaggerated disgust at the rest of us. Team avatar still together after everything else.

Asami closed it, and set it back down, and Korra couldn’t argue, in fact she was swooning a little. So she crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. “You sure I couldn’t help even a little bit? I bet I could lift like all of this with a bit of airbenidng.” She bragged.

Asami laughed. “Well, if you don’t blow everything all over the place, I guess you could start carrying a few boxes over to the entrance.”

“Yes ma’am.” Korra saluted before grabbing a few of the boxes and whisking them out of the library.

Once there, she glanced back to make sure Asami hadn’t followed her, and she pulled out the old scrapbook. Quickly she ran it upstairs and hid it in her new closet, courtesy of Asami and set it under a pile of pants.

Korra considered herself in Asami’s position, and it wasn’t hard to feel the same way. The less reminders, maybe it all would hurt a little less. And for now, Korra was all for helping Asami move on, and she would help do that however she thought she could.

She couldn’t know if Asami would ever regret throwing it out. But she figured that it wouldn’t hurt anything to keep it in case she ever did want to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not late. Your're late! Yeah lame I know. I took a long time on this one because something about it connected with me more. I hope you enjoy!


	9. Smile (Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra watches the world spiral into further chaos after her battle with the red lotus, and Asami comes to understand how much they took away from her that day.

“It has been five weeks now since the appearance of new airbenders who have been appearing at seeming random all across the world. This Friday, Master Tenzin, the leader of these new air nomads and son of the previous avatar, has indicated a big announcement is coming that is sure to shake up these politically unstable times even more.

He and several other officials we have contacted have refused to make any comment as to the state of the current avatar, simply stating that she is still recovering from her torture at the hands of the terrorists, the red lotus. The avatar herself has not been able to be contacted, and has made no statement.

The nature of her injuries have only been vaguely conveyed, though it is safe to assume that they must have been severe given her lack of appearance as the earth kingdom continues to collapse after the assassination of the earth queen. This then begs the question of who will step up in the meant time and when will the avatar return and what is to be done if she is no longer capable of fulfilling her responsibilities to the world? What can she be expected to do….”

Asami’s tone had grown increasingly bitter the further down the article she read. By the time she got to this last sentence, she was nearly seething. She tossed the paper across the room and it came to rest at the threshold of Korra’s room.

“I think I know what a few of them are expecting of me.” Korra said coldly, trying to situate herself in her bed after the paper throw. Asami was at her feet in a moment, helping readjust her pillow.

“Don’t talk like that.” Asami offered. “Their reporters, it’s their job to be as sensationalist as possible.

“I know…” Korra began as if she was going to say more, but instead she just let out a long sigh.

Asami wanted to keep the conversation going, and as she fluffed the pillow she continued. “Remember the article they wrote about me after we found out my dad was an equalist? They flat out accused me of being the same, just because they could. They’re leeches, and you shouldn’t worry about them.”

“I remember the one after that. When you and Mako and Bolin were arrested. They’ve always jumped on any opportunity to question what I do or call me out. I can’t remember the last time I saw one that was positive.”

It was clear to Asami that this had been a drain on her before, and now it was going way too far after what had happened. They had no right.

“You can’t let them get to you. We both know you’re gonna get better in no time.” Asami smiled, but Korra gave no response instead just turning her gaze out the window.

The last few weeks had been terrible. Ever since the red lotus had poisoned her, Korra had been bedridden and distant. The bombastic showy girl had been torn apart by what they did, and it broke Asami’s heart to see her struggle so. Which is why she had spent more time on temple island than not so she could help however she could.

She knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on Korra’s shoulder and a sad smile grew across her lips. “You know that right? If anyone can it’s you.”

Again Korra said nothing, but she turned from the window and was looking Asami in the eye at least, and these days that was no small thing. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. I know that this isn’t anything permanent.”

It looked like Korra was about to say something. But then something even better happened. The corner of her lips curled up in the faintest trace of a smile. It had been so long since Asami had seen that, a genuine one. She had forced a few to reassure Tenzin or the airbender kids that everything was okay, and that she really believed she would get better. She’d even faked it for Asami and the boys a few times. But this one was true.

“Thanks.” Her voice croaked out. Asami’s face lit up at this, but it was growing clear that Korra was starting to get tired.

So Asami offered a nod and rose to her feet. She had spent enough time with her after what had happened that a kind of unspoken understanding had grown between them. Asami knew when to press and knew when to back off. And so she helped Korra slide down under the sheets, before she moved to close the shutters of the window. She cast a glance back to Korra to watch a few of her trembling breaths, before picking up the newspaper and leaving the room.

\---

She slapped the paper down on the table before taking a seat. Pema appeared offering her a drink and sitting down across from her.

“Have you seen this?” Asami asked, pointing a finger at the top article.

Pema nodded. “I don’t understand how they can write something like that. How did Korra take it?”

“Not well.” Asami said taking a drink. “But… I don’t know. I think Korra would take it more as a challenge than anything. She’d want to prove them wrong.”

Even as she said the words, she knew this was different. It may have been true before, but she was hurt this time, so much more than anyone should ever have to deal with. And Asami knew how much being the avatar meant to her, not being able to do what she felt was her duty would burn worse than almost anything else.

“Do you think we should keep letting her see the news?” Asami asked. The news was a constant stream of awful these days. It was hard to be optimistic, but Korra had insisted on staying up to date.

“If she wants to see it, then yes.” Pema replied. It only now dawned on Asami how quiet things were at the moment. Quiet was the normal as everyone wanted Korra to be as comfortable as possible, but this was eerie.

“Where is everybody?” Asami asked. The Island had been busy enough when she had arrived today.

“Tenzin and the kids are going through some of the other air temples. They want to be careful after what happened in the northern temple.”

That was probably true, and Asami guessed that the rest of the airbenders were either in meditation or off doing their own thing as well. They had all made the island their home base which was good. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Asami slid the paper over, not wanting to look at it anymore and finished her drink. “Thank you.” She smiled. “Is it alright if I stay a little longer? I don’t really feel like leaving just yet.”

“Of course. You’re always welcome.” She stood up and began to walk away. “As long as you don’t mind the tornado when the kids get home.”

This got a laugh from Asami as she pulled out a few notebooks from her bag and began to scribble down a few notes on some new designs that had been shown to her at Future industries. She still was the CEO and was still able to work here and there but her overall output had taken a severe hit these past weeks and she didn’t mind. Her friend mattered more.

\---

A few hours later, night had fallen, and the lights from the city were dancing across the walls, reflected through the glass of the windows.

Asami hadn’t moved the whole time. She reached the point of inspiration and once that had struck it had taken almost all of her focus. Pema had left her alone, and no one else had returned yet. To overcome the silence, she had busted out a small radio she had brought with her and tuned it to allow some music to drift through the eating hall of the temple.

She didn’t even know what time it was, but looking up to see the darkness of the sky was enough for her to realize she was tired. She began packing up her things, and was debating on whether to take a boat back to the city then travel all the way home, or just finding her old room and collapsing into bed when she thought she heard a rustling noise coming form off in the distance.

Asami turned the dial of the radio, silencing it and listened. For a few seconds, nothing happened. She was about to brush it off and was placing the radio in her bag again when she heard a crash and a thud followed by a muffled scream.

Korra was the only thing in her mind then. She was on her feet and down the hall to Korra’s room in a second. She slid the door open, and found the wheelchair overturned and Korra sprawled out across the floor. For a moment, Asami was shocked, unable to move. Korra was visibly trembling, her breath coming out in shaky gasps.

And before Asami could react, Korra had slammed her fist with all of her force into the floor. She still amazingly had enough strength left that the thin wood was dented by the strike, and the sound of it echoed and shook through the room.

Asami lunged forward as Korra did it again and again in rapid succession, and as she did she let out a scream. A scream filled with all the frustration anger and hate that had been boiling up in her chest for the last few weeks. Asami was able to place her hand between Korra’s and the floor, catching her fist as it was grounded down into the floor, but Asami didn’t notice the pain. Her focus and fear was on Korra.

“Stop it!” she barked in a demanding cadence which was a far cry from her usual soft tone. Korra did still violently shaking though and the scream became a heaving wail as all of her emotions continued to pour out.

Asami had been present for a few of the nightmares that shook Korra from her sleep, and that’s what she had assumed had happened, but she had never seen it like this. 

She continued to sob through gritted teeth. She was exuding an aura of anger and sadness with such intensity, that Asami wasn’t sure what to do. She cupped Korra’s hand in hers and was able to make out in the dim light the skin of Korra’s knuckles peeling away and little droplets of blood beginning to surface.

“Korra are you okay?” Asami asked almost terrified at what was going on. She couldn’t even make out Korra’s eyes which were hidden by her hair, but she did make out the tiniest of movements of her shaking her head.

Asami quickly stood, grabbing a basin of water in a nearby room and running back to Korra. She gently lifted her hand once more and placed it in the warm water so she could begin washing the blood off and cleaning the wound.

The muscles in Korra’s arms and neck and torso were still trembling, but her waist and legs still rested gently as if in sleep. As Asami continued to wash away the blood, Korra mumbled something she couldn’t hear. She shot Korra a concerned look.

“I still can’t even move.” She whispered. Asami saw now that Korra was staring down at her own feet, with contempt flashing through her eyes. “It’s been five weeks, and I still can’t move.”

“Korra…”

“Don’t! Don’t say I get better, because if I could I would have by now!” she yelled, voice cracking in the strain. “I’m… “I’m…”

And Asami hated it, but the word broken came to mind. “Korra I can’t say I know what it’s like.” Asami began. “But I know you and I know you’ll get through this.”

“I can’t sleep.” Korra gasped. “I can’t. Every time I try I see it… I live it. And I feel everything that happened all over again.” The tears were flowing freely now. “And I can never move. And when I scream myself awake it doesn’t get any better.”

Asami stopped working on Korra’s hand, and made sure Korra was looking her in the eye as she placed her hand on Korra’s undamaged one. But that wasn’t enough. And she knew it. Her words would be enough either. So Asami leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around her, making sure to keep her supported the whole time, and allowed Korra to weep into her shoulder. It was the best she could do.

It seemed like an eternity passed, as Asami could feel how much Korra was still shaking, and she could feel the rasping breaths as Korra’s chest expanded against her own. This was the most raw Asami had ever seen her friend. Beyond when her bending was taken, and for the first time Asami understood something.

“I c-can’t… I can’t be the avatar anymore.” Korra stuttered out.

And Asami understood why she felt that why now. Korra tried to live every day up to the memory of the avatar. She strived to meet that responsibility with every breath. And now the world was falling apart, and she could do nothing but lay in bed and watch it all crumble.

Zaheer and the red lotus had tried to kill her, and in that goal they had failed. But at the same time in another way they had broken her. There was one way to hurt Korra, to strike at her heart and deal more damage than anything else could. Take away her ability to help people. To take away what she knew in her heart that she had to do.

Asami let out a sigh, and it took time for her to settle on what she was going to say. 

“Then don’t. You can’t solve all the world’s problems on your own, and you’ve never had too. We’ve been behind you through all of this… and I know we all will support you through anything else. Mako, Bolin and me. Jinora, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Lin even. When I first met you, I didn’t think of you as the avatar. I thought of you as my friend Korra. You’re more than just a responsibility, and there’s nothing wrong with that. And we’ll help you through this no matter how long it takes, you just have to let us. Forget about the world just for a little bit okay?”

Asami’s voice began to tremble as she said this, and the whole while Korra listened intently. Another few minutes passed as the two remained close enough they could feel the other breathing. As time passed, Korra’s breathing steadied, and the tremor through her body was gone. The two separated, with Asami still keeping her hands at Korra’s waist to make sure she was steady, and it was only now she realized that her eyes had begun to go glossy with tears as well. She wiped them away, as Korra watched.

She reached up and took Asami’s hand, eyeing it in the moonlight. “Sorry.” She breathed. “About punching you. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Asami managed to smile at the absurdity of the question. “No, you didn’t.” It wasn’t a total truth. Now that time had passed she could feel the bruise beginning to grow, but she didn’t care.

She brushed the hair form Korra’s face and was elated to see that she was looking better. In fact she looked better then she had in weeks, if only just. 

“And what about you? Are you okay?” asked Asami.

And for the first time since it had happened, Asami saw a bit of hope behind those brilliant blue eyes.

“No. But I want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite fics of this fandom has been simplykorra's Recovery series. I loved the character moments and the more in depth look at Korra's journey between books 3 and 4, and with this prompt I wanted to explore that myself a little. I wanted to convey a scene in which Korra lashes out against herself in frustration, because I think that's an important aspect of her character we only see a little with the scene between Katara and Korra. Korra's assertive and headstrong, and being crippled the way she was would be a living hell for her. It's a bit somber compared to my other stuff, but I hope it came across right.


	10. Adoption (Storms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami awakes to check after her and Korra's adopted daughter, and comes across an amazing surprise.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Crash. The thunder was an instant contrast to the soft pit patter of the rain and immediately Asami was awake. She turned to see the clock, but it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did she saw that it was three in the morning. She hadn’t even been asleep for half an hour.

It had been raining off and on the whole day, with it leaning on the more severe end as time went on. Asami felt the warmth beside her and rolled over to come face to face with Korra, who was absolutely dead to the world. Asami watched the steady rise and fall of her chest through the covers, and chuckled as a strand of hair was blown back and forth by every breath. She brushed it behind Korra’s ear, and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Korra wouldn’t remember, it being really more for Asami’s benefit.

She then rolled herself closer to Korra, wrapping her in a tight embrace as she closed her eyes and attempted to drift off back into sleep. This only lasted a few seconds before even with eyelids closed she could see the bright flash arc across their room. It hadn’t even been a second before the thundering crash came down. It was deafening and fierce, and Asami felt sure that Korra would wake up. But she opened her eyes and saw that she still slept soundly.

“I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper.” Asami thought to herself. There was another strike of lightning, and this time the sound was instantaneous. Asami let out a groan and slid herself away from Korra and under and out through the sheets. Not for her benefit. If she wanted to she could put on a pair of ear muffs and force a good night’s sleep. But she hadn’t had one of those in a long time, the reason for that being why she slowly arose to her feet after popping her neck and shoulders in a kind of flex. 

With thunder that close, soon she wasn’t going to be able to sleep for another reason. And sure enough, down the hall, a heart breaking cry began to echo up through the hallway. 

It had become a fairly standard routine during stormy nights, and pretty much every other night as well. With Korra so knocked out, Asami didn’t begrudge that it was her turn. She withdrew a flowing nightgown from her wardrobe and began to tie it at the waist, when through the darkness, there was another flash of lightning, and it lit up the room just enough so that she could see clearly the small grin across Korra’s lips.

“Oh you cheeky… How long have you been awake?” Asami demanded crossing her arms in amusement.

Korra’s eyes remained close though the grin had turned into a toothy smile. “Since a few minutes before that kiss. Thanks by the way it was nice.”

Asami rolled her eyes, knowing it had been for her too. Before any more bedroom talk could occur, another wail shook Asami’s focus back down the hall. Korra began to lift herself from bed, but Asami was quickly at her side. The sheets had fallen enough for her to see the bandages still wrapped around Korra’s chest and stomach. A few days ago, she had gotten into a nasty fight with a few firebenders trying to run off a local group of spirits. Korra had solved the conflict, but taken a hit in the meantime. Asami had grown used to seeing Korra in pain, but being used to it and being numb to it were two very different things. Courting the avatar, led to many a restless and worried night.

“Stay here, you should still be resting. Plus you got her last night.” Asami reassured.

“It’s just a few burns, I’m not crippled.” Korra smiled. “And it’s not a contest.” 

“I know, which is why you are going to stay in bed for now.” Asami snapped in an authoritative tone. Korra groaned as she let her weight sink back into the bed. 

“If you insist. Call me if you need.” 

Asami chuckled. “Will do super mom.”

“I thought the super mom’s were a team.” Korra asked as Asami once more stood.

“They are, it’s just one can get sidelined every now and again.” And with that, she was out of the room and yawning as she moved down the hall.

Living in a mansion, they had actually had to do some reworking to ensure that their rooms weren’t too far away from one another. And in no time at all, Asami found herself dreary eyed and sleepy still as she raised a hand to the doorknob.

As she did, it struck her that in the last few moment, she hadn’t heard any crying. All at once ten thousand possibilities jumped uninvited into her mind. But she brushed them away. She had been a mom long enough now to not always jump to the worst case scenario every time something happened.

She opened the door, and crept inside Yasuko’s room. 

Korra and Asami both had never given a great deal of thought to having kids in their youth. But as they got older, and the world went from one crisis to another, they had both become fond of the idea. Korra especially though she tried not to let on.

A few months ago, the northern water tribe had fallen into a bit of trouble. A few criminal organizations had grown too powerful and made a bid for taking over. It was violent, people were hurt, those people including Yasuko’s parents. She had only just been born, and to their knowledge, hadn’t even been named yet.

It didn’t take long to discuss. Once the word adoption had been dropped, it was only a few more weeks until everything was sorted out, and she and Korra became mothers of a beautiful northern water tribe girl. Asami remembered never being happier, and she knew Korra felt the same way.

Coming up with a name had been difficult. They must have each individually offered up a thousand names each. But none of them felt right. It was Korra who suggested naming her after Asami’s mother. Asami was surprised, but warmed up to the idea quickly, and now she couldn’t imagine any other name with that face.

Asami moved silently across the floor, until she reached Yasuko’s crib. She peered down over the railing and saw that everything was fine. In fact it was better than fine. Instead of crying, Yasuko was smiling and looked merry as could be.

“You’re one heck of a mood switcher.” Asami mused. “Always know how to get mommies attention huh?”

Yasuko’s smile brightened even more as she reached dup for her mother. “Alright.” Asami smiled. “If you insist.”

She reached down in the crib and gently lifted Yasuko into her arms making sure to tightly support her. Slowly, she began to rock herself back and forth, swaying her in the air with the most delicate of movements. “You like that don’t you?”

Yasuko gave a small little noise in answer which Asami took for a yes. Asami lifted her up, allowing her to rest and her shoulder while still supporting her bottom and began to turn her body to the opposing wall.

Light was shining onto that wall through the window, the shadows of a hundred raindrops running down its white surface. Or at least that’s what they should have been doing. Indeed some were. Hitting the glass and running down as nature and gravity demanded. But directly in the center of the circle, spun a ring of collected water. Round and around it spun. When Asami turned to face the window, holding Yasuko again in her arms, she saw what was happening.

Yasuko’s arm was outstretched, and her finger was pointed at the window, as she made a circular motion in time with the ring of rain. Yasuko was controlling it.

Asami had to take a minute to catch her breath before a wondrous smile appeared across her face as she looked down lovingly at Yasuko. She had never heard of anyone bending so young. She was amazed.

And with a gleeful spark in her voice, she called back down the hallway. “Hey super mom! I was wrong. Get your but down here. I think you’ll want to see this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be late, and sorry this one is shorter but really it ends exactly the way I wanted it too so... whatever I guess.


	11. 1920s-40s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra visits a jazz club to watch her girlfriend sing, but things take a turn for the adventurous when the local mob gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here is from a game called contrast. House on fire. I recommend a listen, it'll set the mood.

“I got a pass.” Said Korra holding her special note from a special someone to the not so special bouncer standing at the front of the bar. A line was building up quite a ways around the block to get in, and here she was just merrily walking right up to the door.

The bouncer eyed the note and nodded without saying a word and lifted back the velvet rope for her to pass. Once inside, she was assaulted with the smells and sounds of the club. The caked on smell of smoke sticking to every surface and creating a haze drifting up across the ceiling. The pungent breath of dozens of drunk partiers. The dim lighting that cast shadows all across the club and finally and over it all was the soft jazzy piano music one somehow hears at every single club in the city.

Korra considered sneaking off backstage to pay a little visit, but the clock on the wall told her there wasn’t enough time. There’d be plenty afterwards anyway. 

She caught the attention of a nearby waiter who mere moments later brought her a glass of champagne. Then she had to fight her way through a crowd to stake her claim on one of the last open tables with a good view of the stage taking up the entire back wall. Finally she was able to relax and get ready for the show.

The lights dimmed, and the instrumentation began to slowly kick up. The indistinct chatter began to fade away as the mood was set. And finally, through the curtains peaked a beautifully pale, heeled leg. There were hoots and catcalls, as Asami spread the curtains open and slowly sauntered onto the stage as the notes of the song began to play. 

Her eyes were closed to make the image all the sexier. Her hair fell down her back and covered her right eye in a cascading raven waterfall that shown so wonderfully in the light. Her red dress swept the stage as she walked, a thousand little reflective sequins catching the candle light making her look as if she was a living fire. A silken black scarf was tied around her neck and her makeup was flawless, accentuating all of her sharp elegant features multiplying her beauty to an almost unbearable image. Korra was by no means the only one in the audience who stared onward enraptured, but as Asami opened her brilliant emerald eyes, their gazes caught, and Asami offered her a wink that announced she was the only living soul she had affinity for.

You could hear the heartbeat of your club neighbor as the music swelled, and Asami placed a dainty silken gloved hand on the microphone. And she sang with such a soft refinement as to carry her audience away into a dream of varying respectabilities.

I met you on a chilly Saturday  
and I knew  
right away  
that you would warm me.  
I just never thought you’d harm me.

You hold me closely (but now I know)  
You love me mostly (Sorry Joe)  
You ain’t a lover you’re a house on fire  
I’m burning so.  
You hear that siren coming, baby I gotta go.

You’re in my past, Joe (had my fill).  
It couldn’t last, Joe, baby (I got bills).  
Ain’t no one happy in a house on fire.  
Why do I still  
hear those sirens going, baby, I get a chill—  
I get a thrill babe  
Abd I want to run back  
but I know I gotta stand still.

Walked by your place, Joe (on my way)  
Who was that face, Joe?  
\--Vamp for me Charlie, would ya?

You hold me tender (where’s my pride)  
but nothing’s better (I have cried)  
One day you’ll wake up in a house on fire,  
I’m by your side.  
You hear that siren coming, baby, that’s our, coming, baby, that’s our ride.

The lights grew bright as the entire place erupted in cheers and applause.  
Korra knew Asami wasn’t the type to bask in the glow, and so she wasn’t surprised when she took a quick bow, flash a pretty smile and disappeared backstage before the mob could get too crazy. The next act would be on soon and Korra was eager to spend some time with her. 

But the crowd was intense and several minutes had passed before she could worm her way through the throngs of people. Korra brushed past the inner bouncers to the backstage. They knew who she was and let her pass easy enough. Asami didn’t own the nightclub or anything but she was a star and her girlfriend was afforded certain privileges. 

She was deep in the heart of the club when she began to hear the shouting. A pit grew in Korra’s stomach as she picked up the pace and got close enough to hear.

“Come on babe, just a few more payments and we can part ways.” A very sleazy voice demanded.

“Hit the road Jimmy. I’m not gonna let you keep sucking the life from me. This is my money and I don’t owe you a damned cent of it.” Asami retorted defiantly.

Korra heard the very clear sound of heeled footsteps before a small tussle. “Don’t you turn your back on me Sato. You don’t want to deal with the people up top. You owe me. Which means I owe them.”

“Then I guess you should pick your friends better.” Asami hissed back. “Now let me go.” There was a thud. “I said let go!”

Korra broke into a sprint. “Listen to me you little… Well lookey there. Looks like you’re not my problem anymore.”

Now there were heavy footsteps. And Korra could hear Asami’s surprised gasp as she continued running, trying to find her. There was a crack and a cry of pain, and Korra’s heart skipped a beat.

She rounded a corner at top speed and saw Asami curled up on the floor, back to the wall and clutching at her arm. Korra was on the ground next to her in an instant.

“Asami! Are you okay?” Korra asked, eyes filled with worry.

“Yeah. It’s not so bad.” She said, looking out the open door leading to the alley where the bastards who did this to her must have ran.

Korra’s fight instincts kicked in and she darted out the door, into the snowy weather just in time to watch a large pair of taillights disappearing around the corner.

“Damnit.” Korra hissed under her breath. She turned to look at Asami as she followed her through the door. “What happened?”

Asami shrugged offering a cute smile. “It’s a racket. Everyone on the block has to do it. We pay for protection and they don’t break our kneecaps.”

Korra would ask why she hadn’t told her this earlier, but now wasn’t the time. She took a step closer to her and checked out her arm. It was definitely broken but Asami was tough. She could take it.

“How do you always keep getting into trouble.” Korra smiled warmly before pecking her on the cheek with her lips and brushing the snow dust from her clothes and straightening her own hat.

Asami shrugs, staring after where the van disappeared to with a determined glare. “Don’t know. It’s a knack we both have.” She looks down at her arm and then at the car.

Korra saw this, and grinned. “We’re gonna chase em aren’t we?”

Asami nodded, withdrawing the keys from her purse and tentatively holding them out for Korra who quickly made a grab for them. Asami looked as if she was literally being asked to give up her baby causing Korra to smile and place a hand on her good shoulder. “Don’t worry, I think those driving lessons have been starting to sink in.” she said pulling off her heels and tying a knot into her own dress’s skirt. She was wearing a short dress, which would be odd accept she was her own personal heater so she could get away with that sort of thing.

“God I hope so.” Asami moaned, and with that, they were in the car.

Korra ignited the engine, and marveled as the thing roared to life. She kicked the car into gear and began by following the trail of destruction and weary looking civilians the van must have left in its wake. Its a few blocks before they could catch up, but they were lucky. The van has been driving so recklessly that their rear view mirrors were probably clipped off by the walls and parked cars it was smashing into. Whoever was driving was no Asami, but then again neither was Korra, as she sideswiped a light post after mounting the curb.

“Sorry!” she yelled over the air torrenting past them. Every time there was an exceptional bump, Asami’s teeth began to gnash, and it was not because of the pain in her arm.

It was lucky really that this happened tonight. The snow and the time ensured the roads were mostly empty. Hopefully they could end this before anyone was hurt. Well, anyone else thought Asami.

They pulled up straight behind the van which was impressive maneuvering for Korra who was in the process of taking off her seatbelt.

“What are you…” Asami began before Korra nodded towards the wheel. They swapped sides, Asami in the driver seat now (Which felt so good even with one arm) while Korra began to climb over the window shield to take a crouching position on the hood of the car. Asami was a good enough driver that even with her sightline obscured she still kept pace and alignment with the van which apparently still hadn’t noticed them.

“Closer!” yelled Korra. Asami obliged and watched as Korra made the three yard leap with the assistance of some airbending. Asami’s heart skipped a beat when it looked like Korra’s grip was about to fail, but she regained control by slamming a flaming fist into the backdoor of the van and using the heat to melt through it and create a handhold. Asami was wondering what she could do to help her when she see the latch of the van spring up.

“Korra hold on!” she called as the door began to rise. Korra doubles her grip and uses the momentum of the door to flip onto the roof of the van. Asami breathed a temporary sigh of relief until she saw that she was now staring down four rising thugs in the back of the van surrounded by her, and everyone else’s on the blocks money. She swerved, just dodging the worst of a hail of metal screws aimed directly for her head, but this action caused her passenger window to be annihilated.

Korra wasn’t just sitting and watching however, and in one fluid motion she flipped down into the cargo hold delivering a kick that knocks a surprised thug right out of the van. Asami had to swerve to miss him.

The thugs begin focusing on Korra, one looked to be a firebender but wasn’t using that for fear of incinerating the money. Korra got off a few kicks before one of them managed to grab her arms from behind and pin her to the wall.  
Asami pressed her foot to the floor and rammed into the back of the van. It’s enough to shake Korra’s captors loose and before they can retaliate she delivers a spinning kick that connects with his head with enough force to knock his hat right off. He too goes tumbling out the back and even though Asami tried, she was certain she at least ran over his leg.

Korra was grappling with another thug and the last crook was about to tackle the both of them. Before Asami could call out to her, they collide. One is shaken off his feet and falls to the floor of the van. Korra and the other guy are tossed out the back. Asami gunned it again making sure she could catch them.

They slam into the hood. Both having a good grip, but Asami couldn’t risk swerving to shake the thug off for fear of doing the same to Korra who couldn’t do anything but keep hold for dear life, but the thug was clearly in a better position and quickly raised a hand to break through her side of the windshield.

Asami reach into the glove box as her face was sprayed with shattering glass, as she steered with her knees. He had to regain his hold before he could deliver another blow, and that’s when Asami leant up and grasped him on the neck to deliver a crippling shock with her gloved hand. His body writhed and shook before sliding off the hood and collapsing to the road.

Asami used her teeth to pull off the glove and reach up to grab Korra. With an enormous amount of effort, she managed to drag her into the passenger seat head first.

“Thanks.” She shouts turning herself into a sitting position. Asami sped up in order to pull along side of the van and consider her options. She couldn’t ask Korra to blast him. That could destroy the money which sure she wouldn’t care about so much if it was all hers, and she knew there was no way Korra could drive that van.

“You okay?” she asked eyeing her up. Korra nods happily and on the surface Asami couldn’t see any damage. “Then take the wheel.”

Korra looked at her like she just asked her to eat the car, but Asami was already setting it on cruise and climbing over her before she could retort. She wrapped her hands around the wheel and immediately they began to swerve wildly.

It takes most of her strength in her grip not to be flung over the side. “Just hold it straight!” She shouted. Korra doesn’t but she levels off enough to at least make this somewhat workable.

She gets the principle at least and speeds up so they were level with the cabin of the van. The driver see’s this and does the work for them and tries to slam the car off the road.

Lucky for Asami, his driver’s side window is already broken. She jumps and is able to find purchase around it and the handle of the door. She presses the lever and the door swings wildly to the side with her on it. The driver wasn’t stupid, and he swerved once more intent to smash her into an oncoming car.

Asami heaved with all of her might through the window and felt her body jolt as the door slams into the car and is ripped off the van.

The driver withdraws a knife and makes a swipe to slash at her, but her fist connected with his head first. Asami then managed to grab hold of the steering wheel with one hand and sent a kick at the man’s knife hand knocking it aside.

He regained awareness quickly from that and wrapped two gloved and heavy hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Asami was seeing stars when she managed to shake loose for just long enough to readjust herself and delivered a powerful bite to his hand. The driver let out a howl of pain and Asami followed up this with her first attempted head but.

It didn’t go as well as she had hoped. Both were dazed, but Asami still had sense enough to slam her body into his side allowing her a temporary reprieve in order to slam her foot down on the break. They skidded to a halt, crunching into a parked satomobile as they did.

The driver recovers the knife from the floor, and for a second their eyes met and Asami knew that knife was going into her neck. He couldn’t connect though when the van was jolted from behind, and Asami figured Korra whether on purpose or by accident rammed the car into the van causing her and the driver to lurch forward.

Regardless it’s just what Asami needed. There was no longer a door to kick open, so it was an easy thing as she leapt from the van trying to make sure she landed on her good arm as to not break the bad one even worse. A car had to swerve to miss her in the road and everything hurt too much for her to even register where she was. No what she could register however was the driver shakily getting out from the driver’s seat and limping towards her, knife ready in hand.

Asami couldn’t move yet, everything in her body was screaming pain to her. He was only inches away when a jet of fire collided into his back and he hit the road hard. In a blur Asami could make out Korra sprinting past her in order to slam her foot down into the driver’s head, and he was down for the count.

Now Asami could take in a deep breath, even though it really hurt when she did. Korra heard her rasp and rushed to her side. “Are you okay?” she asked, worry splayed across her face trying not to touch her so as not to cause her any more injury.

Asami coughed a little to clear her throat and tried at a smile. “Forget me, how’s the car?” This causes Korra to grin and pull her in for a hug that hurt quite a lot, but Asami didn’t have the heart to ask her to stop.

Now that she was upright, she could survey the scene and it wasn’t the prettiest of sights. The van was smashed up against the parked car, and the back of it as well as a few streaks on the road were scorched with the marks left by Korra’s fire.

A line of thugs trailed back about a mile, moaning and groaning in pain which at the moment Asami could sympathize with. 

But her car. Oh her car. The front end was smashed to the point where she was amazed it could even run. All of the glass was shattered and three out of the four seats were slashed up and torn. She must have made a noise of horror because Korra let her go to look back at the wreckage.

Korra instantly looked guilty, which Asami wished she wouldn’t, but was in too much pain to tell her this. But she watched as the glint of a surely cheesy idea popped into Korra’s head as a devilish grin appeared across her face. She made sure Asami could stand on her own before running to the back of the van.

“Don’t worry!” she cried confidently. Asami would have raised an eyebrow if it didn’t hurt. Korra reappeared running back from the van looking far too pleased with herself. She had even tilted her hat so it covered her right eye in true mobster fashion, and her arms were brimming with money. This all led up to her saying with the most over exaggerated gangster voice she could manage. “The next car is on me sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for Korrasami Month. Holy cow that was a lot of writing and I loved every second of it. I'm glad to go out on this prompt as I adore this time period. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I really hoped you all had a good time reading. Cheers, and remember to always love these two.


End file.
